Una estrella no tan lejana
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una historia algo diferente, un fanfic de Sailor Moon, PRO o SHIP de SERENA y SEIYA. Lo dejo claro porque si a Ud. le gusta el CANON, es simple, no la lea y se ahorra disgustos :D
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:

"Las piezas de diferentes rompecabezas no encajan"

Sintió el comienzo de la melodía de su ringtone. Como se demoraba en atender, el resto de las personas abarrotadas en el Metro comenzaron a inquietarse, a removerse, a mirarla con curiosidad y lo más pequeños a señalarla con el dedo. Sonrojada, se apresuró a ponerlo en "sólo vibración"… ¿Cómo era posible que empezara a odiar a un aparato? Si era tan bonito, rosado, con estampado de blancos conejitos. Pero… En los últimos tiempos, cada vez que sonaba la hacía sentir medrosa, tensa, prisionera, sin posibilidad de escape.

Darien se lo había obsequiado al cumplir los 17. Ella se había fascinado con el aspecto del móvil y con los juegos precargados, pero por algún motivo, las palabras que acompañaron al regalo le restaron alegría a momento: "Te estás convirtiendo en una mujer, le dijo sentenciosamente, de la forma acostumbrada, es bueno que tengas uno de estos para que llegues a tiempo a todos tus compromisos".

Sí. Era verdad. Solía dormir demasiado. Y llegar tarde. Algo atípicamente japonés, y que solía traerle críticas y problemas, en el Colegio y… cuando tenía una cita con su prometido.

¿Por qué no contestaba? Era obvio. Sin querer lastimarla, sabía que él estaría enojado por su retraso… Los reproches o sermones caían como la lluvia sobre ella cuando esto ocurría, aunque ahora último, parecían escucharse en segundo plano, como a través de algodones.

Habían quedado de tomar el té en un precioso salón porque él tenía algo importante que decirle, pero al salir del Pre-universitario, había visto un sol tan radiante, que, cruzar por el Parque tomando un helado… se le había antojado irresistible.

Se abrazó las piernas, aovillándose, al recordar, que había sido cuando aún disfrutaba la última hojarasca de crujiente barquillo y el último bocado de crema escurridiza, cuando el pavor se había adueñado de su ser, quedándose detenida con un pie en el aire, en el momento preciso que el compromiso adquirido se hacía paso a través de su memoria, como un aviso de carácter urgente en medio su inocente diversión.

Corrió como una loca para coger el tren atestado, y ahora viajaba derechamente hacia el matadero, como una res vencida, con la cabeza gacha, hacia una segura reprimenda.

La tensión en sus sienes se acrecentó. Su corazón latía con fuerza, al igual que el dedo anular, donde el anillo hacía presa de su carne y parecía comprimirla, de la misma forma que restringía su libertad.

Cuando por fin llegó, comenzaban a prenderse algunas farolas en la calle. Espió a través de la vidriera. Su novio leía el diario con atención, con las gafas puestas a medio camino en el caballete de la nariz. Últimamente leía mucho el diario, ya sea en papel o en su nueva Tablet, así que el tiempo que pasaban juntos se había convertido en un intercambio de frases cortas y respuestas monosilábicas. Salvo cuando hablaban de su futuro, entonces, él se explayaba considerablemente y ella se limitaba a asentir.

El lugar se veía agradable y acogedor, bien iluminado, decorado con flores frescas y había un delicioso aroma a comida casera. Su estómago protestó con un gruñido, instándola a entrar de una vez.

Parecía de buen humor, tal vez por esta ocasión no le dijera nada.

-¡Serena, al fin has llegado, tengo grandes noticias!

Ella se sentó. Una sonriente mesera vino a tomar su orden. La lista de pasteles y tortas era suculenta. Miró de reojo a Darien. Se obligó a pedir un emparedado y a continuación, una pequeña ración de pastel de chocolate. Lo miró con curiosidad.

Él había pasado los dos últimos años yendo y viniendo de Estados Unidos. A veces le mandaba correos electrónicos y fotos con sus compañeros de Universidad. Sus E-mails a veces incluían gran cantidad de términos de Economía y negocios, que debía buscar en el Diccionario para poder entender de qué le estaba hablando, ya que él a veces parecía olvidar que ella era menor y aún no cursaba estudios superiores.

-¿Cuál es la noticia? Preguntó tentativamente, tras darle un sorbo a su té.

-La Empresa para la que estoy haciendo la Práctica quiere contratarme. ¿Te imaginas? Van a darme un cargo en La Bolsa, en la Sección de Inversión en Tecnología Extranjera, con grandes posibilidades de Ascenso, aunque… los cargos importantes sólo se los dan a hombres de familia, por política de la Empresa… meditó un segundo. Así que lo estuve pensando y creo que debemos casarnos apenas termines tu Curso y mudarnos a Estados Unidos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Se quedó muda, congelada, abismada…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

"Un mono con la mano atrapada en un coco"

El resto de la velada transcurrió en silencio. El que calla otorga dicen, así que prefirió que él pensara de momento que estaba conforme. De todas formas, estaba demasiado anonadada para expresarse con claridad…

Le hubiera gustado escucharle decir: "Ocurre algo, Serena? Te has puesto pálida. ¿No estás feliz?

Aunque también habría sido incómodo. No habría podido explicarle por qué no se sentía feliz, si era una tremenda oportunidad que había que aprovechar sí, o sí.

Pero sus silencios actuales, parecían ser del agrado de él. Sólo una clarísima señal que estaba dejando de ser una niña ruidosa.

-Darien… comenzó tímidamente.

Él levantó la vista y la miró.

-Yo… Mis padres…

-Ah, claro, por supuesto. Es obvio que debes comentarles la noticia y discutirlo con ellos, agregó, mientras cerraba sus anteojos y los ponía cuidadosamente en un estuche impoluto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Estaba agotada. Cuando llegó a su casa, apenas saludó a su familia y subió a su cuarto, arrastrando los pies en cada piso de la escalera, aquella tan malvada que a veces bajaba rodando o rebotando cuando pisaba mal, y que la primera vez que subía cuando era un bebé sus padres la miraron con una mezcla de temor y orgullo. A su habitación. Su reino. Hasta ahora.

Se lavó los dientes. Se puso la pijama. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello abrió las cortinas, y contempló el paisaje que se abría paso a través de la penumbra.

Una luna enorme, majestuosa, se enseñoreaba del horizonte. Suspiró.

Siempre había sido casera. La asustaba la idea de viajar fuera de su país. Marcharse a un lugar extraño, con gente extraña y un idioma extraño, con el que a duras penas podía lidiar y conocía los rudimentos más básicos (apenas había aprobado rasguñando el ramo de Inglés y con gran esfuerzo)

Contempló las estrellas titilantes.

¿Con quién podría hablarlo?

¿Mina? (La más benevolente) Se encontraba recorriendo Italia con Luna y Artemis.

¿Amy? (La más dulce e inteligente) Estaba en un Congreso de Medicina en Francia.

¿Lita? (La más comprensiva) Estaba preparando su tesis de Arquelogía. No quería importunarla.

Y Rei… bueno, Rei era Rei y se encontraba con Nicholas esquiando en Suiza…

¿Qué podía hacer? Además todas ellas adoraban a Darien y estarían de acuerdo con él.

La duda la persiguió aún mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? ¿Por qué debía alegrarse de alejarse de su familia, su casa, sus amistades? Un sentimiento de escisión inminente le laceraba el alma. Recordó que el alivio estaba al alcance de la mano. Se dio permiso para buscarlo, al menos por esta vez.

Durmió pésimo. Tuvo pesadillas. En sueños, vislumbró una silueta que se alejaba. Le recordaba a alguien. Se parecía a Darien, pero no, llevaba una larga coleta. No podía recordar quien era. Sólo la sensación de que algo en su interior se rompería para siempre si lo perdía, la hacía estirar los brazos hacia él… Impotente porque sus labios no podían decir su nombre, sólo podía correr tras la silueta escurridiza que se desvanecía en cada recodo del callejón en tinieblas…

Despertó en medio de la noche. Empapada en sudor. El corazón le palpitaba furiosamente. Una angustia mortal le oprimía el pecho. En vano intentaba recordar la pesadilla.

Abrió la ventana. El aire frío de la noche se le caló hasta los huesos, pero aún se sentía como en trance. Un brillo celestial surcaba el aire. Era una estrella fugaz. Cerró los ojos y juntando las manos con reverencia, pidió un deseo. Nadie lo sabrá, se dijo. Pero al menos quisiera ver su sonrisa sólo una vez más… Porque había recordado. Había entendido que eso era lo que faltaba en su vida, y que sin ello, simplemente, nunca, nunca podría ser totalmente feliz…

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba nada de la noche pasada. Sólo sentía la cabeza abombada. Ni siquiera preguntó a sus padres sobre su inminente emigración a Estados Unidos.

Sentía adormecidos los sentidos.

Apenas escuchaba a su madre recordarle que estaba atrasada para su trabajo de medio tiempo… En una tienda de mascotas. Por las mañanas, vendía animalitos, irradiando su cálida sonrisa a los compradores, recomendaba alimentos, accesorios y ayudaba a otra chica con la limpieza de las jaulas. Por las tardes, se preparaba para su Ingreso a la Universidad. Ahora no sabía que ocurriría con todo eso. Suponía que sería el doble de difícil estudiar Veterinaria en otro país.

Las horas de la mañana se le pasaron insensiblemente por el lado.

Apenas Hana llegó para su turno, se sacó el delantal, se despidió de ella, le pasó las llaves y partió rumbo al Instituto Pre-Universitario Hamutaro Yamada.

Caminaba como zombie, en medio de la multitud, cundo tropezó con alguien y cayó redonda.

Se puso de pie rápidamente. Se agachó para disculparse.

-Lo siento mucho… ya nada faltaba para empeorar su ánimo, ahora debería tragarse los airados reproches de la persona que había atropellado.

-Deberías fijarte más por donde caminas, Bombón, podrías hacerte daño…

Esa voz… ¡No es posible! No puede ser… Levantó la vista…

-¿Seiya? Se sonrojó. Su corazón se desbocó, con pulsaciones enloquecidas que habrían sido dolorosas, si no hubiera habido en ellas el tañido gozoso de una alegría inesperada.

Levantó la vista. En serio. Era verdad. Allí estaba Él. Todo Él. Todo sonrisas burlonas. Con sus ojos azul brillante. Con su piel nacarada. Con su larga coleta de azabache, que siempre era agitada por la brisa.

Aunque distinto.

Más hombre.

Más seguro de sí.

Como un Seiya recargado, mejorado, crecido.

Estirando su diestra hacia ella, mientras Él la contemplaba a su vez.

Completamente.

Recorriéndola.

Su cuerpo se había redondeado, sus curvas ya anunciaban a la mujer que sería muy pronto. Parecía poder ver todo su cuerpo a través de la ropa, y un calor intenso la hizo sentir pegajosa.

Aún más.

Parecía ver hasta dentro de su alma.

Y voltear su mundo de cabeza.

Otra vez.

Por segunda vez.

Continuará!...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

"Aquella vieja magia"

_Leyenda de la Estrella Fugaz…_

_Un día, antes de los tiempos, una hermosa estrella brillante, contempló desde lejos a la Luna y se enamoró de ella. A pesar de su brillo modesto, su pequeño tamaño y todos su defectos... Aún con la burla y el escándalo de las otras brillantes y orgullosas estrellas del firmamento._

_Se convirtió en estrella fugaz y viajó por el espacio miles de kilómetros en busca de su amada, y su corazón saltó de gozo con solo contemplarla desde cerca. _

_Pero ¡Ay! la Luna era de la Tierra, y la triste estrella, que había viajado tanto para dar su luz y su calor a su amada Luna, debió marcharse de nuevo, porque la Tierra y la Luna eran inseparables ( a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y de lo desabrida y pedestre que fuera la Tierra), y contentarse con entregarle su luz y titilar para ella desde lejos, en recuerdo del dulce sentimiento que habían compartido._

_La leyenda dice que un día sus destinos volverán a juntarse…_

Serena contempló a su amigo y ex compañero del Colegio con ojos muy abiertos, y se quedó un par de minutos sin decir palabra.

El corazón de Seiya también latía desacompasadamente, y estaba expectante, deseaba conocer la reacción de la chica, saber si se alegraba un poco al menos de volver a verle, después de más de dos años sin tener noticias el uno del otro.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, como si un hechizo los hubiera aislado del resto del mundo y ese momento del reencuentro fuese a durar, congelado en el vacío, por toda la eternidad.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle!

¿Por qué está aquí?

¿Por qué has vuelto?

¿Hay algún problema?

¿Vas a quedarte?

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Pero ella temía a las respuestas.

Así que con su nueva y estrenada capacidad de tragarse su emoción, tragó saliva, respiró profundo y restringió la agitación de su espíritu al mínimo para preguntar:

-Vaya, Seiya, ¿desde cuándo puedes circular con tanta tranquilidad por la calle sin que te persigan tus fans? ¿Será que te han olvidado? Esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Ellos no se habían percatado, pero varias muchachas y mujeres se habían ido acercando con curiosidad y murmuraban. Bastó con que Serena dijera estas palabras para que se desatara el caos.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Se los dije, es Seiya! ¡De Three Lights!

Él se volvió a mirar contrariado.

-¿Bombón?

-¿Sí? Su cara era toda medrosa interrogación.

-¡Corre!

La tomó de la mano, y sintió de nuevo la sedosidad y la tibieza de sus dedos largos y finos, que tanto extrañaba. Corrieron con alegría, entregados, como unos colegiales de nuevo, escapando como unos críos, riendo.

-¿Por dónde?

Ella señaló un recodo que desembocaba en un rincón apartado del Parque. La mayoría de la gente no pasaba por ahí, porque estaba detrás de la caseta donde se guardaban los utensilios de jardinería de los encargados. Se ocultaron en silencio en ese reducido espacio.

La muchedumbre pasó de largo. Una estrella famosa no se metería en un recoveco tan estrecho porque sí. En la penumbra, sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron separarse por un rato, mientras resollaban, batallando por recuperar el aliento. Las mejillas de ambos estaban encendidas. Podían sentir el rastro tibio del cuerpo del otro.

-¡Gracias, Bombón!

-No fue nada, se disculpó ella, bajando y desviando la vista, de todas formas, yo te puse en evidencia…

-¿Será seguro salir?

Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Ya había pasado por situaciones similares junto a Él tantas veces, pero ahora era un poco distinto, eran mayores de edad. Si alguien los veía salir de ahí se imaginaría cosas raras…

Serena se asomó. Demasiada gente circulaba por los alrededores. Era un día muy hermoso. El Parque rezumaba Primavera, los pájaros cantaban, los cerezos en flor dejaban caer delicadamente sus pétalos…

Seiya se acercó por detrás y puso la mano sobre su hombro para espiar también. Sin quererlo aspiró el perfume del cabello de ella. ¡Fresa! Mezclado con el de su nuca tibia… Se acercó demasiado…

-¿Qué haces?

-Seiya enrojeció.

-¡Bombón! Yo solo… trataba de explicar lo inexplicable.

-¡Si te ven de nuevo, estaremos en aprietos!

Él sonrió en silencio.

-Creo que me transformaré. Así no perseguirán a una chica, ¿no?

Ella intentó mirar para otro lado, con el corazón saltando en el pecho, mientras la luz de diminutas estrellitas doradas planeaban sobre su silueta y mágicamente lo convertía en una chica adorable y hermosa: Sailor Star Fighter.

-Sí, dijo Serena, los hotpants de látex negro son taaaaaaaaaaan discretos…

Fighter se sonrojó, molesta ¿Y qué propones que haga?

Serena pensó un poco. Su procesador central era reconocido por su lentitud, pero a veces daba a luz ideas brillantes.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Su amiga la miró con curiosidad, mientras ella trasteaba en su bolso.

–Casi nunca la uso, dijo feliz, mostrándole una pluma de color rosa.

-¿Y qué se supone que haré con eso? ¿Firmar autógrafos? Tenía una sonrisa entre burlona y decepcionada entre sus labios.

-Ah, tontuela, fingiré que no oí eso… Esta es una pluma de transformación de aspecto…

Seiya tenía cara de interrogación aún. Casi podían verse los signos interrogativos rondando su morena cabeza.

-¡Pídele el atuendo que quieras y te disfrazará!

Serena miró como mágicamente la ropa de Fighter se volvían unos botines de cuero negro, con leotardos de serpiente, una camiseta holgada de bonita caída, un un tatuaje de dragón en uno de sus brazos y mechas de color cobre se despeglaban en su cabello corto y su coleta.

-¡Pero qué bonita! No pudo menos que admirar el "look" que se había ideado su "amiga". Luego recordó que si halagaba a Fighter, Seiya podría pensar otra cosa y contuvo su entusiasmo.

-Vaya… dijo rascándose la cabeza, un poco envidiosa, no sé por qué a mí nunca se ocurren cosas tan fantásticas para usarla…

Salieron sin problemas del Parque. ¡Era un día tan lindo!

-¿Te gustaría comer algo? Fighter quería mostrarle su agradecimiento con lo que Serena más apreciaba después de la amistad.

De sólo mencionarle la comida, el estómago de ella comenzó a rugir. Se sonrojó de nuevo, avergonzada.

-Uyy… no digas eso… tengo que irme a clases en el Pre-Universitario… Si hago "novillos" me van a dar una reprimenda, agregó haciendo pucheros. (Mis padres y aún más, Darien, pensó para sí)

-¡Vamos! Insistió la beldad morena, tirándole de la manga, sólo esta vez, celebremos que estoy de visita…

Serena se permitió culpar a su estómago. Tomadas del brazo como buenas amigas entraron a comer a una nueva y lujosa pastelería del Centro de Tokyo.

Mientras devoraban los exquisitos pasteles de chocolate, crema y fresas, Se sonreían y miraban a los ojos con esa vieja complicidad de camaradas que comparten gustos y placeres culpables comunes, y Serena se permitía sonreír con ganas (como no hacía en tanto tiempo) y contarle algunas de las trastadas que le habían ocurrido tras su separación de años.

La chica de cabello oscuro le contó un poco de su vida en su planeta.

-La vida de cantante no es tan glamorosa como parece, bombón, dijo quitándole un poco de crema de la mejilla, mientras ella, perdida toda compostura y sintiéndose en confianza, devoraba a carrillos llenos.

Disimuladamente saboreó con la lengua el sabor en sus dedos. La gula de ella siempre la había parecido tan adorable y excitante… ¡Qué de ganas tenía que ese momento durara para siempre!

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

"Remanso de paz"

Seiya (o Fighter) se preparaba para la mejor parte. Habían deambulado toda la tarde despreocupadamente, mientras la gente las veía pasar sin molestarles.

Incluso, Serena se tomó la libertad de saludar con descaro a Andrew, quien respondió desde lejos, inocentemente, desde la puerta de los videojuegos.

Sintió un leve estrujón en su brazo.

-¿Quién es ese? Preguntó la morena, posesiva.

-Ah… dijo ella, dándose aplomo y agitando una mano con desdén – Sólo un antiguo novio.

-¿Novio? ¡Rayos, bombón! ¿Así que el "poste verde" no es el primero?

-Sí, algo así, jugueteó ella con una sonrisa.

Ya estaban por llegar a casa de los Tsukino, cuando el teléfono móvil de Serena pareció revivir de pronto, repicando furiosamente. Ella se sobresaltó y luego se puso pálida al ver la foto y el nombre de quien llamaba. Se alejó un poco.

La otra muchacha se quedó como clavada en el puesto, para darle privacidad y porque una repentina punzada de celos le provocó mortal angustia.

El sol moría en el horizonte. La primera estrella, Venus, ya se podía ver brillando intensamente. Mentalmente le pidió fuerzas a su hermana. ¡No es justo, se dijo! Él apenas si se preocupa de ella…

Cuando nadie observaba, se destranformó, volviendo a ser un guapo muchacho.

Pateó una piedrita con la punta del zapato. La piedra cayó justo en la cabeza de la chica rubia.

-¿Bombón? Los ojos de Seiya estaban desorbitados. ¡Yo… no quise! ¿te has hecho daño?

Pero ella parecía no escuchar. De pronto comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente.

-Cielos lo siento!¡ Ha sido mi culpa! ¿Quieres ir al hospital? Continuó, asustado porque el llanto de Serena arreciaba y amenazaba con convertirse en un tsunami.

-¡N…No… Es eso! Articuló ella, entre hipos y suspiros – E-Es… Es Da… Darien, culminó.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ahora, Bombón? Los ojos de Él parecían los de un demonio y arrojaban llamas.

-S…soy una… tonta… Es que… mañana sábado íbamos a ir de paseo a un Balneario Termal, a Kotobukiyu, pero ya no podrá ser… agregó entre suspiros. Mi novio dijo, mirando a Seiya con un leve sonrojo, dijo que tenía compromisos que cumplir. Uno de sus futuros jefes en Estados Unidos acaba de llegar a Japón y lo necesita como intérprete… Soy muy egoísta por llorar así. Perdóname.

-Serena…

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él rara vez la llamaba sin su sobrenombre cariñoso, aquél que tanto le fastidiaba en un principio. A su alrededor, la noche empezaba a cerrar el cerco, la luz se evadía presurosa, dando paso a un manto de ébano, donde titilaban las estrellas. Una farola derramaba su luz sobre el rostro decidido del chico.

-No eres tonta por llorar. Una promesa es una promesa, y las promesas deben cumplirse.

Yo… no sé si te parecerá una estupidez, pero… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Yo apenas conozco Japón, aparte de los centros Urbanos, Hoteles y Casinos donde hemos dado recitales como "Three Lights". Me sentiría honrada si quieres ir conmigo… Como buenos amigos, terminó, deslizando delicadamente sus dedos por las mejillas quemantes y sonrosadas de ella, para enjugar sus lágrimas.

-¿En serio? ¿Irías conmigo? Serena saltó de alegría.

-Claro, es una promesa, dijo levantando su meñique. Enlazaron sus manos para sellar el convenio. Vendré mañana temprano por ti, ¡Ten tus cosas preparadas!

Serena se alejó corriendo y entró a su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Cada vez que sonríes, murmuró Seiya para sí, siento que toco el cielo… y eso que lo conozco…

Miró a Venus con sincero agradecimiento. Las estrellas protegen a las estrellas, reflexionó.

Luego, también se marchó a paso rápido. Al meter la mano en el pantalón, palpó un objeto sólido y lo sacó para examinarlo a la luz. Ya era muy tarde para devolverlo.

Tal vez lo necesitara en otra ocasión. Lo apretujó contra su corazón, y dándole un beso reverente, volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Sin saberlo, alguien había observado la escena desde las tinieblas y asentía en la oscuridad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, la chica de rubias coletas estaba levantada muy temprano. Sus padres y hermano la miraron con asombro.

-¡Es sábado Serena!

-Este es el mundo al revés, dijo su padre con una sonrisa soltando el periódico.

-Está muy emocionada porque irá de paseo con sus amigas, dijo su madre sonriendo, si hubiera sido un día de escuela…

-¡…Aún estaría roncando! Terminó su hermano y todos se rieron, mientras ella, avergonzada y feliz se rascaba la cabeza. No podía permitirse enojarse por naderías. Al menos no hoy.

Desayunó muy rápido y esperaba en el dintel con su mochila, cuando sintió el rugido de un motor. Sorprendida, vio llegar un bonito auto rojo, un Hyunday Tiburón de sinuosas líneas y acabado perlado.

Seiya estaba al volante.

-¡Ya sube, Bombón, se nos hace tarde!

Ella abordó, sin dejar de mirarlo, impactada.

-¿Arrendaste un auto?

-No… dijo él con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

-¿Es tuyo? Serena tenía los ojos como platos.

-Sí, guiñó, me lo regalaron por firmar un comercial. Ya podrás tener el gusto de verlo, agregó.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Tan arrogante como siempre! ¿Al menos sabes conducir?

- Bueno, no se necesita saber demasiado para conducir a esta belleza, hablaba del carro, pero miraba a Serena pícaramente. Ella se sonrojó. ¡Mira! Le mostró la licencia. Normalmente nadie muestra la licencia o el carnet, porque sale horrible, pero hasta en esta foto Seiya se veía deslumbrante.

-Te veías muy feliz… dijo ella, examinándola.

-Es que últimamente me pasan sólo cosas buenas, y me parece que este fin de semana no será la excepción, Bombón, agregó, devorándola con los ojos.

Serena llevaba su clásico short de safari color canela y una polera color de rosa con un estampado de conejito en el frente. En su mente, le hubiera gustado mil veces cambiar de lugar con ese conejo de pintura engomada, aunque fuera por un ratito.

-Suertudo… murmuró.

Serena estaba aún sonrojada, pero de repente pegó un grito, señalando con la mano:

-¡Seiya, el camino! El auto se había desviado y había ido a dar a un camino secundario.

-Perdóname Bombón… Creo que todavía necesito algo de práctica… tal vez sea bueno hacer un alto para tomar un pequeño refrigerio… Estira las piernas mientras reprogramo el GPS.

El aire ya era puro una vez lejos de la ciudad. Una brisa suave agitaba las coletas de ambos.

Seiya se sacó las gafas, para contemplarla mejor, mientras daban cuenta de unos bocadillos y unas botellas de jugo que él había empaquetado en una cesta de picnic.

-El aire puro abre el apetito… ¿Te gustaron mis sandwichs de atún?

Ella asintió con energía. No podía hablar de tan llena que tenía la boca. Deliciosos.

-Los preparé especialmente para ti, dijo él, acomodándole el rubio cabello en la frente, viendo que ésto le provocaba un nuevo carmín a sus mejillas.

-Te tomas demasiadas molestias por mí… dijo ella, muy seriamente y sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Acaso no están para eso los amigos?

Serena asintió con alivio. Mientras no le pidiera más que eso, le daría toda la amistad del mundo… y no podía pensar en otra cosa en este momento, sobre todo porque iban a pasar el fin de semana rodeados de gente, pero solos. Ellos dos. Sin miradas indiscretas. Sin amigos/amigas ni novios posesivos que interfirieran. De pronto se le antojó peligroso y tuvo la loca idea de volver a la seguridad del hogar paterno. Movió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas. Sólo iban a disfrutar sanamente. Si alguien pensaba lo contrario, estaba equivocado.

Repentinamente vió que sólo quedaba un emparedado. Él parecía haberse dado cuenta y también se arrojó sobre él… Pelearon a codazos.

-¡Es mío! ¿Acaso un eres un caballero? Dijo ella furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya te comiste cinco y yo sólo tres! Seiya enrojeció, contrariado.

-¡Un caballero no le dice eso a una dama! Se enfureció ella, empujándolo.

Seiya perdió el equilibrio, alcanzó a manotear el aire para o caer y se cogió de la camiseta rosa de ella, levantándosela y alcanzando a vislumbrar un sujetador rosa con conejitos.

-Conejitos, musitó, enrojeciendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Serena fue a estamparle la palma en la mejilla y también perdió el pie (las zonas volcánicas son pedregosas y abundan las rocas sueltas ^_^º, es muuuuy fácil tropezar)

Y terminó cayendo sobre Él, quien se quedó mudo de estupor.

-Serena…

Seiya estaba rojo como un tomate. Sentía el calor y la fragancia que emanaban de su piel y de su aliento. Ella también parecía conmocionada. Estaban hechos un enredo de piernas y brazos.

El rugido de un motor los sacó de su abstracción.

Alguien, una señora de gafas, muy molesta, sacó la cabeza de la ventanilla de un auto y les gritó:

-¡Búsquense un motel, pervertidos!

De un salto se pusieron de pie y estuvieron a un tris de caer de nuevo. Entonces les ganó la risa. Les llegó a doler el estómago de tanto reírse.

-Ella creyó… jajajaajajajajajaja…. No puedo creerlo….. jajajajaja… Seiya no podía parar de reírse. De improviso se puso muy serio.

-Bombón…

-¿Sí Seiya?

-Será mejor continuar, la mañana ya se nos está yendo, aún nos falta camino y tenemos mucho que hacer en el Spa…

-Es verdad. Dijo ella recogiendo las cosas y sentándose en el asiento del acompañante rápidamente. Pero las últimas palabras de Él se le quedaron jugueteando y haciendo eco en sus pensamientos, aún mientras continuaban viaje.

Continuará… O.O


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:  
"Un Parque repleto de emociones"

Serena estiró brazos y piernas sin recato. Su acompañante también se bajó y poniéndose las gafas contempló los alrededores.

A su haber tenían todo el Parque Cultural Ueno, el mercado Ameyako y El Spa Termal, pero primero debían registrarse en el hotel Oak.

Apenas entraron el recepcionista los miró sorprendido y apesadumbrado.

-¡Oh! Le dijo – Ud. debe ser el Sr. Chiba, lo siento mucho, Sr. Acotó con una reverencia, como no confirmó su reservación, ya se entregaron sus habitaciones a otras personas.

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron con preocupación.

-¡¿No tiene más habitaciones?!

-Lo lamento, pero es el "Fin de Semana Dorado" Creo que hubo un error con la computadora cuando se programó su paquete turístico, el "Fin de Semana para recién casados" es la próxima semana…  
Todo el entorno turístico está reservado para parejas de la tercera edad, que hayan cumplido más de veinte años de matrimonio, ya que durante esta semana reciben un descuento especial, Señor…

-Bueno…  
Al menos no necesitaré éstas, dijo sacándose las gafas el chico moreno de coleta, dejando al descubierto sus magníficos ojos azul oscuro, en los que lucía la decepción, aquí nadie va a reconocerme.  
No soy el Sr. Chiba.

El encargado de recepción empalideció y se quedó un par de minutos sin habla.

-¿Ud.? ¿Es Seiya, el cantante de Three Lights? Lo sé porque mi hija tiene su cuarto empapelado de pósters y escucha a diario sus discos.  
Ella morirá cuando le cuente…

-¿Sabe? Hizo una pausa para pensar y tomar una decisión,

-No debería decir esto, pero a unas cuatro de cuadras más allá hay un pequeño complejo de cabañas, tal vez mi primo aún tenga una disponible…  
El hombre bajó la voz y se le acercó al oído: "son muy discretas y acogedoras", dijo pasándole una tarjeta.

El chico miró intensamente a la rubia muchacha, que examinaba los decorados del hotel embobada, y enrojeció con premura.  
Habría que intentarlo, no había de otra, pero la idea de pernoctar en una cabaña de reducidas dimensiones, con la mujer que hacía acelerarse a su corazón era demasiado peligro para su gusto.

-¡Muchas gracias! Sacó un pluma y le firmó un autógrafo para la hija. El hombre lo contempló fascinado...  
De pronto, se quedó desconcertado sin saber si sería mucho atrevimiento preguntar. Sacó su celular y lo paseó de una mano a la otra…

-No diga más, sonrió Seiya con su gran encanto, ¿quiere una foto?

-¡Ven, Bombón! Con presteza y antes que ella pudiera protestar, envolvió sus formas con el brazo, atrayéndola hacia Él.

–¡Di Whisky!

El hombre tomó la instantánea, sin terminar de creer su buena suerte. En la foto se veía a Serena sonrojada, mirándolo hacia arriba en una mezcla de arrobo e indignación.

-Ud. Sale muy bien Sr. Kou, pero la señorita…

-No diga eso rio el cantante, rascándose la cabeza, Bombón es muy fotogénica. ¿Sería tan amable de mandármela a mi móvil?  
Hecho el trámite la contempló fascinado.

Un recuerdo más para cuando estuviera lejos, se dijo.

Al rato…

-¡Qué! ¡Por ningún motivo voy a quedarme contigo en una cabaña! ¿Quién te crees que soy?

¡Pervertido! Serena gritaba a voz en cuello.

-¡Señorita! El recepcionista del sencillo Complejo de Alojamientos estaba enojado.

- Le pido que guarde silencio. En este momento estamos hasta las masas de parejas de abuelitos. De hecho, estoy pensando aún si es conveniente alquilarles una cabaña a una pareja tan joven como Uds….  
Este no será un Hotel de Cinco Estrellas, pero es un establecimiento respetable.

-Perdón… expresó ella, compungida. Me portaré bien, no quiero dormir en el Parque a la intemperie o en el auto… De sólo imaginarse pernoctando tan precariamente, comenzó a sollozar.

-Shhhh…. Bombón… ¿todo estará bien, no? Le advierto que mi mujer es mucho más ruidosa cuando llora que cuando se enoja, amenazó Seiya, aprensivamente.

El encargado los miró, dudoso, no tenías más alternativa.

-Tienen mucha suerte, comentó, es la última disponible.

Dejaron sus pertenencias en la pequeña y acogedora de un ambiente y baño privado. Casi no tenía muebles, de no ser por un sillón y una cama de dos plazas que dominaba la instancia.  
Serena se puso morada de temor en cuanto la vio.

Y luego roja al comenzar a imaginarse como sería compartirla con alguien…

"El lobo te comerá" recordó las palabras de Haruka.

Mientras más luego salieran, mejor, pero volverían de noche…

Su primera parada fue el templo de Kiyumizu-Kannon-Do, Dedicado a la deidad Budista Kannon.  
El sol hacía brillar las pulidas superficies de los pilares, y el suelo, se veía desgatado por las muchas visitantes que anualmente llegaban a orar y dejar ofrendas.

Al ver a los pies de la Diosa, infinidad de muñecas, Serena se puso feliz.

-¿Son preciosas, para qué tiene tantas muñecas? -¿Puedo tomar una? Le dijo impulsivamente al Guardia.

-Señorita… el guardia parecía molesto y atacado de verguea ajena, casi podía percibirse una gota sobre su frente, esas muñecas son ofrendas dejadas a la Diosa.

-Ahhh… Seiya… vamos a comprar una muñeca la traemos, ¿sí? Dijo tironeando al cantante.  
El aludido estaba leyendo los volantes y trípticos que se había cogido del hotel.

-Bombón… No sabía que tenías problemas de fertilidad… ¿Acaso quieres tener un bebé tan pronto? Agregó con una sonrisa pícara y retintín.

Ella tragó saliva, Estaba roja como un tomate y sus ojos parecían pequeñas cabezas de alfiler de la pura vergüenza…

-¿Son para eso?

El guarda del templo sonrió, divertido y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Eh… continuemos, dijo tomando el brazo de su amigo.

Su siguiente parada fue el Templo de Benten – Do.  
Este estaba en medio de un Itsmo, que era rodeado con una magnífica laguna repleta de lotos blancos en plena floración.

-¡Qué hermoso!

-El loto se parece al brillo de una estrella, dijo Seiya agachándose para contemplar mejor el espectáculo y sentir el perfume de las flores. ¿sabes lo que significa el Loto, bombón?

"Es la flor inmaculada que florece en el agua en busca de la luz, es la promesa de pureza y elevación espiritual". Me recuerda a ti, dijo acariciando uno de los odanguitos de su cabello con ternura.

Ella se sintió conmovida. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura, así que con presteza le arrebató el folleto.

-¡Bah, eso lo leíste aquí! Pero después vio que el volante no decía nada de eso…

-Este templo está dedicado a la Diosa Benten, les explicó el guía, "Es la Diosa de las Artes, la Riqueza espiritual y las parejas de enamorados".

Se dice que podía aparecerse como un Dragón de Agua para anunciar una unión afortunada. Pueden dejarle una ofrenda, acotó con una sonrisa.

Ellos se miraron por un instante. Sus manos se estaban rozando desde hacía rato, pero ahora la de Él la estaba cogiendo y apretando con fuerza.

La chica se soltó y se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo evitar mirar la inocente y sorprendida expresión en el rostro del muchacho.

Él bajó la vista. Se alejó hacia la entrada.

-¿Seiya? ¿Estás enojado?

-Nada de eso Bombón, dijo mientras ponía un billete de $5.000 yenes en la alcancía de ofrendas del templo.

-Eso… Eso es mucho dinero, dijo Serena asombrada con ojos enormes.

-Nada es suficiente cuando se busca el favor de los Dioses, remató Él con un guiño.

Luego, junto con una cantidad de parejas mayores que circulaban a paso lento pero sonrientes, aquí y allá, contemplaron la "Campana de Toki-no-kane" (Campana del tiempo) la gigantesca encargada de marcar las horas del día desde el Período Edo en Ueno.

-Creo, Bombón, que una así te serviría en tu cuarto para despertar,¿no? Dijo Seiya con expresión maliciosa, apoyándose en la campana con irreverencia.

-¡Pero qué bruto! ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? Dijo ella furiosa.

Continuaron con si recorrido y llegaron al templo de Thosho –gu, famoso por sus bonitos Toris rojos y su arquitectura de influencia china, con tallas de aves y flores y un par de Dragones que según es fama vienen a beber en la fuente del templo.

Para cuando llegaron al santuario de Yushima Tenmangu, ya estaban algo cansados.

-Este es el patrón de los Estudios, y protege a los estudiosos, señaló Seiya, leyendo el folleto y mostrándole la estatua, sería bueno que dejaras una ofrenda aquí Bombón.

Esta ya no escuchaba las bromas y de pronto se detuvo del todo… parecía decaída.

-¿Bombón? Se acercó lleno de preocupación.

Ella se volvió, estaba pálida y compungida.

-¡Muero de hambre! Reclamó.

-¡Cielos! Ahora que lo dices, creo que tanto templo también me ha dado apetito… En ese momento sus tripas protestaron y ambos rieron.

Miró los volantes. Aquí cerca está el Mercado Abierto de Ameyoko. Ahí podremos tomar una comida ligera.

-¿Ligera?

-ya veremos bombón, dijo Él, con un pequeño cariño en su cabecita.

Continuará!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:  
"Corazón Conquistador"

Recorrieron el Mercado a velocidad vertiginosa.

Pronto encontraron un simpático merendero al aire libre pequeñas mesitas de dos y cuatro sillas, rodeaban la estación central donde se preparaban las sabrosas especialidades típicas frente a los ojos de los comensales. Estaba lleno de las consabidas parejitas de abuelos. Estaba muy cerca el hermoso Parque de Shinabazu, con su laguna y sus egregios cerezos en flor.

Serena se acercó a la vitrina.

-¿Qué vamos a comer? Preguntó expectante.

-Pide lo que quieras, Bombón… Contestó Él, sacando su billetera y mirando disimuladamente sus pobres tarjetas de crédito.

-A ver… quiero… quiero… 10 onigiri… 10 odangos, tempura, tonkatsu, 8, no, 10 takoyakis… y teriyaki, por favor. Ah… y 10 kushiyakis.

-Creo que eso es mucha comida, Bombón… ¿Está pidiendo un menú para dos?

-Pide tu propio almuerzo, le replicó Serena con expresión maléfica.

-El especial de la casa, por favor, solicitó Él.

Cuando por fin estuvieron instalados con sendas bandejas y comiendo, vieron que un chico español, a saber un turista, estaba tocando aires de su natal Barcelona con su guitarra, para amenizarles el almuerzo.

Luego pasaba el sombrero y recibía a cambio algunas monedas.

-Espera aquí Bombón, tengo una idea…

-¿Qué hace Seiya? ¿Por qué te pones de pie? ¿No vas a terminarte eso? La tortilla de Yakisoba de Seiya se veía tan apetitosa… Tal vez debí pedir una también, se dijo Serena con tristeza.

El chico de la larga coleta de ébano, se acercó al muchacho extranjero y habló con él un par de minutos, tras los cuáles, el muchacho, le pasó la guitarra y Serena lo observó acercarse al mostrador a comprar algo para almorzar, estaba famélico.

Sin mayores preámbulos, el cantante se puso en medio de las mesas y se presentó:

-Hola, amables personas, dijo sonriendo, Soy Seiya Kou, del Grupo Three Lights, seguramente no me conocen, tal vez sus hijos o nietos si lo hagan, me gustaría mucho que me permitieran compartir con Uds. una canción:

Antes de cantar, quisiera contarles una pequeña historia. La última vez que vi a mi Agente, que es de raíces latinas, estaba tarareando un tema todo el tiempo.

Estaba sumamente molesto con él, le dije:

-"Si eres agente de Three Lights, no deberías andar promocionando otros temas, me tienes loco"

El me respondió que era una canción sobre el amor puro entre un chico y una chica, y que era de la tierra de sus abuelos, América.

-"Está bien, déjame oír la dichosa canción" le dije, para zanjar el tema y que me dejara en paz…

No entendí nada, de todas formas estaba en español, pero tanto oírsela me terminó gustando, igual que su concepto, así que le pedí que me ayudara a adaptarla, vamos a ver qué tal sale esto...

-Por favor, quiero que juzguen los resultados, serán los primeros en oírla…

Mientras decía esto, había comenzado a rasguear suavemente la guitarra, con coquetería, arrancando suspiros y guiñando a una que otra abuela que hubiera deseado tener unos 20 o 30 años menos… hasta que arrancó con una melodía suave y cadenciosa:

_*Buenas noches, mucho gusto, eras una chica más.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacía tarde y me olvidaba del reloj._

Miraba directamente a los ojos de Serena. Esta intentaba evitar el contacto visual, pero sentada como estaba en medio de las mesas, no tenía adonde huir de aquellos ojos azules, que parecían querer penetrar en cada rincón de su alma.

_*Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo, que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

Parecía estar cantando la historia de su conocimiento, amistad y narrando en notas sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ella observaba a los ancianos. Parecían embelesados, y algunas parejas comenzaron a abrazarse tiernamente o a tomarse de la mano.__

*Entra en mi vida, Te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

Lo que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible. Podía sentir el llamado hecho a su corazón, como si tocaran gentilmente a él para pedirle una oportunidad. Empuñó su mano dolorosamente.__

*Buenas noches, mucho gusto, ya no existe nadie más.  
Después de éste tiempo juntos, no puedo volver atrás.  
Tú me hablaste, me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así?

Cuando no estaban discutiendo o bromeando, sentía que bajaba la guardia, que estaba débil y vulnerable a la fascinación de esa sonrisa. A la ternura y humanidad que había en cada gesto honesto de Seiya.

_*Entra en mi vida, Te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

_Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora,_

_Abre tus brazos, fuerte y déjame entrar._

¡Que tonta soy! Se dijo. Tan sólo está cantando una canción. Pero lo hace con tanto sentimiento. Es porque es un artista de corazón. No está dedicándotelo a ti, se dijo, para tener algo a que aferrarse, a punto de caer en el precipicio, a punto de rendirse.

_*Entra en mi vida, Te abro la puerta.  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego…  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego… _(Letra y Música, propiedad de Sin bandera)

Se sentía orgullosa, veía el sentimiento colectivo de los espectadores dirigirse hacia ella. Mágicamente conmovida. ¿Por qué, aunque se esforzara tanto, no podía sentir lo mismo por Darien? A su alrededor las parejas aplaudían sin reparos.

-Tu esposo es muy guapo, le guiñó una mujer a su lado. Debes ser una chica increíble y especial para inspirarlo a cantar de esa manera… ¡Te envidio!

Serena se puso como un tomate.

Seiya hizo una reverencia, pasó el sombrero del agradecido muchacho y volvió a su mesa, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Te ha gustado, Bombón?

Ella bajó la vista y carraspeó.

-Sí, no estaba mal, dijo aparentando la mayor indiferencia posible.

-¡Caramba! ¡Sí que eres difícil de impresionar! ¿No?

-No importa, agregó sonriendo Él. Voy a seguir intentando que este sea un fin de semana inolvidable…Pondré lo mejor de mí… Dijo poniendo una pose de guerrero con la mano empuñada hacia el cielo.

La chica no pudo más que reír.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Bueno me dicen que ese parque es muy hermoso… lo usan todos los años para celebrar el Hanami.

Recorrieron el bello entorno natural. Los cerezos en sazón, dejaba caer su delicados pétalos sobre ellos cada vez que una ráfaga de viento los agitaba.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar este paseo, dijo Él, señalando el arriendo de balsas.

El chico de las estrellas remaba, mientras miraba intensamente a la muchacha de la Luna. Esta estaba un poco cortada, y apenas sonreía, mientras sentía que su faz se sonrojaba más de la cuenta.

-Te has quedado muy callado Seiya… dijo, tratando de hacer conversación. ¿Se te acabaron las arrogancias?

-Bombón…

-Sólo quería disfrutar estos momentos en paz, para poder recordarlos siempre…

Soltó los remos y la balsa comenzó a ir a la deriva.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus dedos… Lo recorrió con suavidad, como si estuviera a punto de besarla. Se inclinó sobre Serena.

El latido de su corazón se volvió tan disparado que el pecho le hacía daño… Sentía que Él se acercaba cada vez más. No tenía escapatoria… Con gran esfuerzo había evitado sus labios en otras oportunidades, ahora no había hacia donde huir.

-Seiya…

-Shh… no digas nada Bombón, dame un recuerdo de ti para guardarlo siempre…

Esta se puso muy nerviosa, y dio un respingo.

-SEIYA, LA BALSA!

Habían navegado derecho hacia una roca y el impacto directo dio vuelta el botecito y fueron a dar directamente al agua.

Salieron de la laguna empapados.

No era el final que tenía planeado… se dijo Él con frustración.

Pero no estaba ni cerca de darse por vencido. En su corazón de Guerrero no había lugar para el arrepentimiento ni la derrota esta vez.

Continuará o.O!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:  
"Las últimas horas, las primeras en mi corazón"

Caminaban rápidamente por la calle atestada, empapados. La gente se volvía verlos con sorpresa.

-Attttttchís… Serena estornudó.

Seiya se volvió a mirarla. Era su culpa que se hubiera volteado el bote y estuvieran todos mojados. La ropa de ella se le adhería a todo el cuerpo como una segunda piel, recordándole con insistencia machacona que ya no era una jovencita. Sintió arder sus mejillas.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo. La polera se le adhería al chico estrella, demarcando su tórax, y el pantalón húmedo se le pegaba en cada músculo elongado de su masculina anatomía. Si no estuviera tiritando… se habría sentido inquieta e incómoda.

El encargado del Spa los contempló de arriba abajo.

-Lo siento, señor, de momento estamos llenos, le dijo con preocupación. Creo que tendrá que volver más tarde.

Les facilitó toallas para secarse zapatos de madera y un par de kimonos rayados para que esperaran. También les señaló una mesa de pinpón y paletas para que distrajeran y calentaran el cuerpo.

-Lo lamento Bombón. No quería que te resfriaras…

-¡Estoy bien!. Nada me impedirá darte una paliza, rio alegremente. Con los puños en la cintura, desafiante.

-¿Eso es lo crees? Acá el mejor deportista soy yo, sin lugar a dudas y voy a demostrártelo.

Paletearon con brío. Las mejillas de ambos estaban encendidas con el ejercicio.

-¡Ey!

Seiya estaba contrariado. Estaba convencido que sería facilísimo ganarle.

-¡No hagas trampa! Los brazos largos de Él le daban cierta ventaja, que Serena no podía tolerar. Se empleó a fondo.

-¿Ves bombón? ¡Estoy a un punto de la victoria! Inició una pequeña danza de celebración.

-¡Ya verás! Ella casi se arrojó sobre la mesa para contestar ese punto, pero resbaló sobre la superficie y cayó estrepitosamente…

El golpe alertó al Administrador.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Decía el hombre con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Bombón?

El cantante dio la vuelta a la mesa rápidamente y la acogió en sus brazos. Ella estaba llorando.

-¿Te has hecho daño? Yo me haré cargo señor, despreocúpese.

Ella lo miró. Tanta considerada y honesta preocupación en su rostro, alarmado y doliente. Sus lágrimas arreciaron.

-¿Serena? ¿Llamo a un doctor? ¿Estás lastimada?. Comenzaba a asustarse.

¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo explicarle que lo que dolía no eran la pierna ni el codo? Era que cuando Él volviera a marcharse de su vida, volvería el gris. No vería de nuevo su risa, sus locuras, su pretensión… Y todo eso le había hecho tanta falta… ¡Dios!

Suspiró.

-Soy una tonta. Dijo con seriedad, mientras Él le engujaba una lagrimilla con el dorso de la mano.

-No te preocupes Bombón, dijo Él, abrazándola más fuerte, con gran ternura, haciéndola enrojecer.

-Son cosas que pasan.

Aún latía con fuerza su corazón, cuando le dio la mano para ponerse de pie.

-Tengo una idea, le sonrió guiñando el ojo con picardía. Acaba de ver un mesoncito modesto de comida rápida junto al Spa, podríamos comer un bocadillo ligero antes de bañarnos.

Al entrar vieron una foto enmarcada.

-Este es Takeru Kobayashi, decía orgulloso el dueño del local. Tuvimos la honra que se pasara por aquí un día y rompió su propia marca Mundial de comer odangos de verduras, en nuestro modesto puesto de comida al paso.

Ese día comió 85 Odango en 8 minutos, rompiendo su marca de 83 del año 2005. El reto simple acá para emularlo, es comer 10 en un minuto o más, agregó con una mirada de desafío.

-¿Desean intentar superar la marca?

-¡No puedo creerlo! Los ojos de Serena brillaban intensamente… ¡Voy a competir contra una leyenda! ¿Podemos, podemos?

Seiya la miró, entre avergonzado y divertido.

-Es obvio, Bombón, que yo voy a ganar. Mi estómago es mucho más grande que el tuyo…

-¡Ya lo veremos! ¡Yo podría comerme una torta de fresas en 3 minutos!

-¿En serio? El dueño la miró con incredulidad.

Todo preparado en minutos. Los comensales habituales y los turistas, totalmente pendientes de ellos dos y de sus platos. Algunas personas estrujaban sus celulares con nerviosismo.

-Vamos chica, ¡Tú puedes! ¡Derrótalo!

El encargado del Mesoncito sacó su cronómetro.

-¿Listos? ¿Preparados? Ambos asintieron.

-¡A comer!

Serena comenzó a tragar y masticar con celeridad. Su contrincante no le iba en saga, cuando se lo proponía era muy competitivo.

Se miraron con rencor, mientras intentaban no atragantarse.

La gente que los rodeaba, iba contando los odangos como si fueran los segundos antes del Año Nuevo.

Una muchacha iba actualizado el número de los pastelillos en una pizarra de neón.

Seiya aún estaba intentando terminar su noveno odango, con grandes dificultades, cuando sonó la campanilla.

-¡12! ¡La muchacha se ha comido 12!

Dijo el Mesonero, declarándola vencedora.

-¿Qué? No es posible… El cantante estaba abismado.

Varios tomaron fotos. Le entregaron un pequeño trofeo simbólico en recuerdo.

Serena hacía la "V" de victoria. Aunque su estómago se sentía revuelto, y su cara se puso un poco verde.

-Eres un pozo sin fondo… dijo Seiya a su lado, sintiéndose apenado y asustado.

Rato después.

Se sentaron un ratito en una banca. El atardecer, con sus lujosos dorados y anaranjados, les teñía de oro la piel, el cabello, los ojos.

Serena estaba muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa ahora Bombón?

-Ha sido un día fantástico. Casi no recuerdo como comenzó, pero quiero que sepas que… he sido muy… muy feliz, confesó ella, medio agachada, mirándose las manos y ocultándose el rostro con el flequillo.

-Esa era la idea… Él le tomó una mano con delicadeza. Cuando nos encontramos ayer te veías un poco triste.

Ella moría por preguntar si iba a volver a marcharse. Le dolería. Mucho. Pero su vida volvería al orden natural. Al futuro hacia el que caminaba sin resistencia.

Al menos… se dijo, podría recordar siempre y para siempre, este acto de rebeldía, cuando estuviera triste, cuando se sintiera desamparada, cuando se sintiera herida o incomprendida… este fin de semana brillaría en su corazón, y lavaría las penas con su dulce perfume.

"La lánguida tristeza no debía empañar esos momentos tan preciados".

-Bombón… quería decir miles de cosas a un tiempo, que se atropellaban en su mente sin fin…

Pero sólo agregó:

-Ya debemos volver.

-Ya se han marchado casi todos Señor, los baños termales están vacíos, rezongó el Empleado del Baño Termal.

Sólo por ser Ud. Haremos una excepción…

Después del baño purificante, ella entró desnuda en el agua. Era de una tibieza deliciosa, perfumada…

Por reflejo, se acercó al entablado que separaba el baño de hombres del de mujeres y apoyó la espalda en él, sentándose de cara a las estrellas que amenazan con llenar el espacio de puntitos de luz.

Un ruido a sus espaldas le dijo que alguien había tenido la misma idea. Tarareaba una canción desconocida, dulce.

-¿Seiya?

-¡Vaya Bombón! Dijo con voz maliciosa. Al parecer sólo nos separa una delgada pared de bambú.

La muchacha sintió que se sonrojaba con todo el cuerpo. Él estaba allí también, desnudo, contemplando las estrellas.

Al rato el volvió a hablarle:

-¿Ves esas tres estrellas de ahí?

-¿Esas tres estrellas que están juntas y brillan mucho?

-Esas son nuestras guardianas. Ahora la mía está brillando intensamente. Llevo su semilla en mi corazón.

Cuando soy feliz… su brillo lo representa, dijo quedándose callado.

Ella trató de recordar… Había escuchado algo referente precisamente a esa estrella. Su padre y su madre veían las noticias… pero no pudo recordar qué…

Sacudió la cabeza.

-La tuya es la Luna, Bombón. La Luna también brilla intensamente esta noche. Está casi tan hermosa como tú.

Entre las tinieblas de la noche, el satélite de la Tierra había asomado su faz redonda y benevolente.

Serena juntó sus manos y observó a su planeta guía. Sentía el fuerte poder de su Cristal interior, latiendo y agitándose en sintonía. Por favor… rogó.

Podía, sin esfuerzo y gracias a él, percibir la energía y la luz del Ser de Luz que estaba a centímetros de ella.

-¿Sabías que la Luz de la Luna es el reflejo de las estrellas?, continuó Seiya,

- La Tierra es opaca… Tan sólo recibe y absorbe la Luz y el Calor…

No lo digas, pensó Serena. Ya he comenzado a darme cuenta.

Pero seré fiel aunque muera de pena por hacerlo.

El dolor era ahora agudo en su corazón. Sentía a su destino, reclamándola.

Y por primera vez… no deseaba ir, no tan pronto.

Continuará D:


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

"Juegos Peligrosos"

_…" __Y Aladino puso una espada desenvainada con el filo apuntando hacia él, entre él y la Princesa, y le dijo: _

_No temáis, si traspaso este límite de la cama, yo mismo me atravesaré con esta espada" _

_De "Las mil y una Noches", _varios autores.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña era noche cerrada.

"Encerrados de nuevo en un espacio tan estrecho" pensó Serena y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Bueno, Bombón…  
Aún no resolvemos lo de la cama, ¿no?  
Seiya se estiró y bostezó.

-Creo que una estrella como yo, necesita un descanso reparador… Así que si fueras tan amable de dormir en el sofá… agregó guiñando un ojo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Una señorita como yo también necesita su "sueño de belleza"!

-Ya veremos, dijo Él, picado, voy a prepararme para dormir, mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta del minúsculo cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió llevaba un pijama rojo de seda brillosa con rayas color ocre. Satinada. La tela susurraba al moverse en la reducida habitación.

Ella lo miró de reojo. Imposible no compararlo con la ropa aburrida que usaba su novio para dormir. E

n Seiya esas prendas lucían decididamente… sexy.

Debía ser una tela muy suave y sedosa al tacto pensó, muy a pesar suyo.  
De todas formas, le señaló el sillón con férrea determinación, tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-Anda Bombón, dijo el cantante, acercándose y tironéandola de la manga,

-¡no seas mala! ¡Tú eres más pequeñita! Yo no puedo ovillarme para caber en tan poco espacio…

Ella lo ignoró, porque rebuscaba en su mochila. Se puso pálida. Luego verde…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo… creo que estaba tan emocionada que olvidé poner mi pijama… agregó con un hilo de voz…

-¿Cuál? Lo observó sospechosamente emocionado y con las manos unidas con fruición, ¿El celeste con estampado de conejitos? ¿

El rosa con botamangas y un conejo bordado en el bolsillo?

¿La camisola rosada con encajes en el cuello?

Serena explotó y le dio un golpe feroz con el puño en la cabeza… enojada a más no poder y con el rostro al rojo vivo.

-¡No pienses en mis pijamas, pervertido! Luego se sentó en el suelo… deprimida…

-Espera Bombón, dijo Él, aún sobándose la cabeza y poniéndose serio.

Se desabotonó la parte de arriba del suyo y se la ofreció.

-¿Qué haces? Ella estaba temblando, sonrojada. Ni se atrevía a mirar el bien formado tórax de su amigo.

Si bien, terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento.

Seiya estaba en el cuarto mientras ella se vestía. Sudaba un poco de puro nervioso, pensando en que ella estaba ahí dentro del baño, desnudándose y poniéndose "SU" pijama…

-¡Soy un caballero! ¡Soy un caballero! ¡Soy un caballero! ¡Soy un caballero!...

Se repetía para infundirse valor.

Sin embargo… Sólo un vistazo pequeño tal vez…

Sintió que le subía de golpe la presión sanguínea.

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, para espiar un poquito, subrepticiamente…

¡PUM!  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeándole en la frente.

-¡Ya estoy lista! Dijo ella, saliendo con decisión. No había peligro alguno. La chaqueta le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

Seiya estaba sentado en el piso, apreciando dubitativamente Sus largas, finas y torneadas piernas.

-Bombón…

-Ahhhh…. ¡No me asustes así! Saltó.

-Creo que encontré la solución perfecta, dijo Él alzando el índice con decisión.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Piedra papel o tijeras!

-¡No me asustas, Kou, Para que sepas, soy una Maestra en ese juego, nadie me gana!

Intentaron nueve veces (En verdad, muchas más, hasta que se cansaron) Subiendo la emoción y la frustración, cada vez que conseguían un...¿Empate?  
Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos podía ganar…

-¡Está bien! Serena dio un resoplido desesperado, dejándose caer sobre un lado de la tentadora cama.

Seiya se sentó en el otro lado.

-Cada uno ocupará su mitad, es lo justo, dijo con un bostezo. Un empate es un empate.

-Ella lo miró con recelo. Sus ojos a centímetros de la piel perfecta, los ojos azul profundo y el cabello negro azulado del cantante.

-¡No se te ocurra pasarte de listo o gritaré!

-¿Yo? La expresión de Él era de la más pura inocencia.

Pero, a pesar del intenso cansancio y del largo día, Morfeo no llegaba. El estado de tensión no les permitía pegar pestaña.

-Aquí falta algo… musitó la muchacha conocida como Sailor Moon.

¿Un beso de buenas noches? Pensó Seiya, mirándola ilusionado, enrojeciendo.  
Recibió un almohadonazo en pleno rostro.

-¡Guerra de almohadas! Gritó la muchacha, feliz.

Corrieron, saltaron y se persiguieron golpeándose con las mullidas cabeceras. Ella lo perseguía con fiereza, y lo vio saltar sobre la cama de un solo envión en un desesperado intento por escapar, con tan mala suerte que calculó mal el impulso y cayó en el espacio que quedaba entre ésta y la pared.

Sonó un golpe seco.

Serena, preocupada, detuvo su loca carrera frenando de golpe, enredándose un pie en la sábana y cayendo justo sobre él.

Se sonrojó.  
Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la suave y delgada tela, y los volúmenes y contornos de su masculina silueta, justo debajo de ella.  
Movió la cabeza con desesperación, alejando esos pensamientos, mientras todavía estaba a horcajadas sobre Él.

Los ojos del chico estaban cerrados y apenas respiraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya?, no me asustes… Se brindó, inclinándose sobre su rostro, pasándole los dedos por la mejilla.

Este levantó el torso con la velocidad del rayo y le dio un beso rápido y breve en los labios.

Fue un instante fugaz y mágico… un sabor a fresas y a miel que la descolocó por unos segundos…

los suficientes para que se despegara con celeridad al volver a funcionar su cerebro.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves! Le dijo ella, poniéndose en pie de un salto, furiosa, volviendo a perseguirlo, esta vez, para golpearlo.

-¡Sólo era un beso de Buenas Noches Bombón! Nada grave, se justificaba Él, quien no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro.

Serena lo acorraló contra la pared, y pegaba con sus manos empuñadas sobre el atlético pecho del muchacho.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA!

Tras un rato los insultos y los golpes se detuvieron, cesando por completo.

Seiya se sorprendió al sentir que ella se rendía y se arrojaba en sus brazos.

Él la sujetó de la espalda, mientras le decía:

-Bueno Bombón, sabía que algún día sucumbirías a mis encantos.

No te preocupes, te trataré bien. Te quiero demasiado. ¿

Crees que puedas darme una oportunidad?

Silencio.

-¿Bombón?

Plantas rodadoras imaginarias atravesando la estancia.

-¿Serena?

Un ligero ronquido fue la única respuesta.

-Con que era eso… se dijo con desilusión, con una gota de vergüenza casi visible sobre su frente y una ceja temblorosa.  
Levantó el rostro de la agotada jovencita.  
Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su boca entreabierta, mientras dormía como una niña pequeña.

La tomó en brazos y la depositó con exquisita delicadeza sobre el colchón, cubriéndola con las mantas.

-Al menos, confía suficiente en mí para dormirse en mis brazos… concluyó con picardía.

Se tendió a su lado.

Depositó un montón de besos fugaces y pequeños como lluvia de estrellas, sobre su frente, mejillas y el suave terciopelo de su boca color de rosa.

-Seiya… dijo ella entre sueños.

¡Qué de recuerdos preciosos tendría para cuando debiera marcharse de nuevo!, se dijo.

-Vale Bombón… te dejo en paz, dijo, con emotiva ternura, cogiendo una manta para envolverse y sentándose en el sillón, desde donde la miró dormir, mucho rato, hasta que los párpados le pesaron tanto, que acabó por rendirse al cansancio; y se enfiló a hollar, muy a su pesar, la senda pulimentada de polvo de estrellas de los sueños.

Continuará :_:


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9:  
"Entre la bendita espada, y la molesta pared"

Ella despertó primero. Los primeros rayos de sol le cosquilleaban la mejilla.

Nadie le gritaba que era tarde y debía levantarse.

Estiró el brazo… se encontraba sola en la cama. Abrió los ojos. Al fin lo vio.

¡Pobrecillo! Se dijo.

Se acercó a contemplarlo de cerca.

Estaba todo doblado. Dormía sentado en el sillón, apenas cubierto con una manta. Una manta que se había resbalado y dejaba ver parte de su piel suave y satinada, etérea.

Lo tocó, deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda.

Estaba frío. Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza y compartir todo el calor de su ser con esa hermosa criatura dormida.

-Despierta Seiya, le dijo, toda temblorosa.

El paso de cerrados a abiertos de esos ojos azul profundo fue todo un poema. Sus pestañas largas se batieron en retirada, para dejar entrar la luz.

-¡Ay… bombón! Se quejó, estirando los músculos anquilosados, que reclamaron con crujidos al estirarse y flextarlos de nuevo.

-Cuando duermes, le respondió, no eres tan fastidioso…

Una mirada de complicidad, cruzó intangiblemente entre los ojos azul cielo diurno y los ojos azul cielo nocturno.

-Creo que es hora de marcharse. Asumió, serio y con voz apenas perceptible.

-Es verdad, le respondió ella, perdida toda la alegría y energía del día anterior.

Intentaban salir discretamente, cuando el encargado los interceptó.

-¡Lo sabía! Dijo muy molesto, mesándose los cabellos ¡Sabía que no debía haberles entregado una cabaña a una pareja de jóvenes! Tuve varios reclamos porque hicieron demasiado escándalo anoche.

Pero me imagino, dijo el hombre con los ojos bajos y sobándose el mentón, que lo deben haber pasado muy bien...

Ellos se sonrojaron. Con una gota de vergüenza casi visible sobre la frente.

-Eh… creo que estamos un poco apurados, murmuró el cantante poniendo las llaves sobre el mesón. Disculpe las molestias, agregó con una breve reverencia de culpa y respeto.

-Juventud… se quedó pensativo el conserje, ¡como los envidio! Agregó cuando desaparecieron de vista. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien, se dijo con expresión maliciosa.

Desayunaron en un pequeño puesto que les quedaba en el camino. Un silencio lánguido y pesado se extendía entre ellos, como una pena tácita, inacordada, irresoluta e indisoluble.

Cuando volvían a la ruta, ella finalmente decidió romper el mutismo.

-Seiya…

Sin separar los ojos del camino:

-¿Dime, Bombón?

-Me ha gustado mucho pasar este fin de semana contigo, pero… ¿Por qué viniste?

En silencio, una serie de imágenes, increíblemente lejanas aunque eran de dos días atrás, se abrieron paso en su mente, durante un extenso lapso de tiempo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fighter llevaba la túnica ceremonial diaria sobre su traje de Combate, sabía que le habían convocado en el Salón del Trono, pero no corría presurosamente, es más, si alguien le viera, le sorprendería verla casi arrastrando los pies, ensimismada, ella, antaño tan vivaracha y energética.

El reconstruido palacio brillaba en todo su esplendor. Los Kinmokianos sobrevivientes y algo de Magia habían hecho maravillas para ir de a poco retomando la "normalidad". "Su normalidad".

Una normalidad que le sabía ajena. Por algún motivo no podía olvidar la breve existencia terrícola, los modos, los sabores, las luces, la música, todo tan diferente… y único.

A veces, iba al Observatorio a escondidas. Miraba intensamente esa perla azul opaco, que la tenía fascinada, sabiendo que Ella estaba ahí.

Casi sintiendo, si se concentraba, su calor y su presencia, aún con los millones de kilómetros que los separaban.

Suspiró. ¿Siempre será así? ¿Nunca habrá paz ni olvido? Tal vez los años mermaran la herida, pero… En su interior sabía que algo no estaba bien. El dolor, aumentaba día con día y a veces, sencillamente, no podía respirar.

Cuando cantaban para la Corte, su voz se adelgazaba. Y veía el rostro amado de la Princesa, su dulzura, su amor por su pueblo, lo que tanto habían buscado… Sin saber cuánto perderían en el proceso.

Ah, por fin llegaba.

Una extraña sensación turbó su mente unos segundos. Un olor dulce, una calidez repentina que le recordaban a alguien, una presencia, se percibía disuelto en el aire del Gran Salón del Trono.

Hizo una genuflexión profunda.

-¿Me llamaba Princesa?

Kakkyu la miró conmiserativamente. Su cuerpo estaba tan esmirriado que se veía casi transparente y flotaba en la túnica. Movió la cabeza y disimuló su turbación y su pesar.

-Fighter…

-¿Sí, Princesa?

-Has trabajado demasiado últimamente, le dijo con una mano algo amenazadora, mientras con la otra, acomodaba la cola de su vestido de corte, de color damasco brillante con adornos ígneos.

-Mi Señora, se sonrojó ella, aún agachada, no es un crimen servir a mi Princesa y a mi pueblo.

-Es verdad. Kakkyu contempló el espacio y las miríadas de estrellas a través del techo abovedado y transparente de Salón. Para las personas-estrella, esa era la alegría máxima. Siempre poder contemplar el cielo y a sus luz guía. La arquitectura local era así, en consecuencia, y el palacio no era la excepción.

Buscó la estrella de Fighter. Sí ahí estaba. No había lugar a dudas. Sus peores temores se veían confirmados. Buscó apoyo en una de las columnas, ricamente ornadas de oro brillante del salón. El frío del metal, refrescó su frente, acalorada por la preocupación. Carraspeó.

-Deseo que tomes un breve descanso.

-¿No está conforme con mi desempeño, Princesa? Le prometo esforzarme más… Un velo húmedo temblequeaba al borde de sus pestañas.

-¡No es eso, Fighter! Es todo lo contrario. Voy a premiarte con un par de Semanas de Vacaciones. Tu podrás elegir el destino… dijo ella, ruborizada y sonriendo con picardía.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma tan intensa, que temió que lo iba a ver salir del pecho. Se sujetó el adornado corpiño, con la mano empuñada sobre el órgano desbocado, conteniéndolo.

No puede ser…

¿Es una prueba? ¿Una broma? Ponerle en jaque así, sabiendo que lo primero que vendría a su mente… ¡NO! Ella no sabe nada. Posee poderes ultraterrenos y fabulosos, pero no puede leer mi alma, se tranquilizó.

Además… elegir ese destino, sólo traería sal a la vieja herida. Sería un acto voluntario de MASOQUISMO a NIVEL CÓSMICO en mayúsculas.

No podía decirle a la Princesa que aún cuando pasaran mil años, nunca podría olvidar a una mortal. Porque Él/Ella no se había enamorado de la efímera envoltura de la Princesa Lunar de la Tierra.

Que fuera una Entidad Cósmica, una de las cuatro que sostenía en pie el Universo… Bueno, eso sólo había complicado las cosas.

Más aún cuando los cuentos de viejas dijeran que tendría un futuro fabuloso, mágico y esplendoroso que NO se podía ya cambiar. Una meta prefijada. Una impostura irrefrenable de hechos concatenados que darían como fruto Paz y Armonía Universal.

Suspiró.

¡Qué demonios! De sólo imaginar la remota posibilidad de pasar por su lado sin hablarle… Su alma ya estaba dando más brincos que un cachorrillo ante una galleta.

Su dormida y oculta parte masculina, se había llenado de inquieta algazara, y pugnaba por llamar su atención.

La culpa era de haberse hecho carne en la figura de un hombre. Sólo un disfraz, habían dicho sus hermanos, con displicencia, pero Él...

Había sentido aquello que nunca había conocido hasta entonces. Un sentimiento tan profundo que nunca había sentido por ningún Kinmokiano. Un deseo desesperado de fundirse en esa alma gemela y no separarse nunca más. ¿Habría sentido lo mismo de ser sólo Fighter? Lamentablemente, sus esperanzas de pobre consuelo eran vanas.

A pesar de las mil sensaciones como agudas agujas de cristal con que su cuerpo le arrojaba en brazos de Ella, era su alma la verdadera propulsora de su amor, de su deseo, de su desgarradora nostalgia… y el alma no tiene género, tiempo, ni color.

-Si no hay remedio… Dijo restándole la menor importancia al asunto, ¿En verdad puedo elegir el planeta que yo desee?

La Princesa asintió en silencio, mordiéndose el labio, toda ojos y disimulada excitación.

-Bueno…

-No me molestaría visitar la Tierra, dijo despectiva y orgullosamente Fighter. Quiero saber en qué líos e han metido esos simios subdesarrollados, que viven en esa canica minúscula.

-Bien, expresó la Princesa, avergonzada de la forma de expresarse de su séquito, tú los conoces mejor, supongo que no será un lugar tan malo para que te distraigas y descanses unos días.

Le entregó un sobre lacrado con el Sello Real.

-Llévale este salvoconducto al Portero del "Propulsor de Luz" Puedes partir de inmediato si es tu deseo.

Deseaba volar. Pero se alejó inclinada y caminando de espaldas, haciendo reverencias.

Cuando salía, de nuevo, la extraña presencia la hizo volverse con curiosidad.

Kakkyu la miró con impaciencia. Sus ojos parecían decir. ¡Ve! ¿A qué esperas?

Prefirió marcharse, antes de que su Princesa adorada cambiara de parecer.

Una sombra, oculta detrás de una columna, asintió complacida.

-Así ha de ser… dijo con voz apenas perceptible, en un susurro. La Princesa de Kinmoku mostró su concordancia, asintiéndole a su vez.

Cuando llegó a la espaciosa vivienda que compartía con Yaten y Taiki, éstas no parecieron para nada sorprendidas ni molestas. La abrazaron con gran cariño y le desearon buena suerte. Ahora, si lo pensaba con calma, parecían saber más de lo que aparentaban…

Entre el cuarto de Healer, que siempre parecía un desastre a punto de desplomarse y el de Maker, un desolado desierto de orden y minimalismo, el suyo era el más normal. Entró y se sentó unos minutos sobre la cama para calmar su corazón desbocado. Se quitó la túnica y la dejó doblada sobre la cama, junto con el báculo de Consejera Real.

Marchó como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el Portal de Viaje Estelar. Como luz, apenas si podía llevar su uniforme, ¡no necesitaba equipaje, sólo el deseo profundo de volar!

El Portero recibió la carta con la firma de la Princesa, abrió la Puerta de plata, tachonada de estrellas de oro rojizo… y una explosión de cálida luz la envolvió por completo.

El querido y recordado cosquilleo de pequeñas estrellitas tibias deslizándose sobre la piel la envolvió. Suponía que debía ser apenas la mitad de lo delicioso de abrazar contra tu corazón a tu persona amada… tu otra mitad.

-¡Prepárate Bombón! ¡Aquí voy!

Una alucinada ráfaga de optimismo la propulsaba hacia su destino, y ella sólo se dejaba llevar por los hilos invisibles e irrompibles que la unían a ese otro corazón.

Un corazón que sintió helado y desencantado, tanto, que le costó reconocer su Aura cuando por fin, la buscó.

Lo primero que hizo el primer día fue procurarse alojamiento, vestuario, dinero… Todo rápidamente, en medio de una febril actividad. Es increíble, como las fuerzas parecían haber regresado a Él apenas había pisado suelo terrícola y asumido la forma masculina.

El segundo día fue de silente observación. Como un avezado militar, sabía que había que buscar el momento preciso para el ataque. Con dolor vio la indiferente rutina que parecía ir minando y opacando la luz interior de la amiga que tanto había extrañado… entonces, decidió aparecerse y actuar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yo… vine un par de días de vacaciones… musitó.

-Así son las estrellas fugaces, supongo… dijo ella, vienen y se van.

Seiya se sorprendió de la amargura de su tono, desconocida para él.

-Bombón… ya estamos llegando a tu casa, ¿ves?

-Está bien. Serena cogió su mochila en completo mutismo y se bajó.

-Espera Bombón, no te vayas así… ¡hablemos!

Corrió tras ella hacia el dintel.

-¿Y de qué se supone que tendrían que hablar? Una voz agriadamente molesta los detuvo en seco.

Vio a su amiga ponerse blanca como el papel. La sintió tragar saliva ruidosamente.

La alegre mochila color de rosa con un conejo en volumen, resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, como desinflada.

-¿D…D-Da-Darien?

Continuará D:


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10:  
Guerra de novios…!

Darien estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando fija y seriamente a Serena, como ésta recogía su mochila precipitadamente.

-Yo… sólo salí a dar un paseo… se excusó.

-Por dos días y sin tu teléfono, respondió él, te he mandado varios mensajes y como no recibía respuesta decidí venir a verte. Miró con enfado al muchacho que la acompañaba, esperando que se hiciera humo para poder aclarar las cosas con su novia.

-Como me preocupé vine a hablar con tus padres. Ellos me dijeron que irías de excursión con unas "amigas"…

-Bueno… Serena estaba roja como un tomate y hacía grandes esfuerzos por no tartamudear, mordiéndose el labio – Como tú no podías ir a Ueno conmigo, fui con mi ex compañero, aún es mi amigo, no le veo nada de malo…

Los recuerdos de los dos últimos días pasados al lado de Seiya acudían en tropel a su memoria, traicionando la inocencia de sus palabras… los retozos, el beso fugaz…

-¡Ni siquiera llevas tu anillo! Dijo su prometido, observando su mano, escandalizado.

-Yo… salí tan rápido que olvidé ponérmelo, reconoció Serena con un hilo de voz.

-Ambos son unos irresponsables, respondió Darien con dureza.

No puedes desaparecerte así como así, y menos acompañada de este mocoso…

-¿Qué has dicho? La vergüenza de Seiya se había trocado en rabia con la misma rapidez que una mecha enciende la dinamita.

-¡Puedo cuidar de ella mejor que tú…! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Le gritó.

El hombre estaba lívido.

-Cuando no he estado con mi prometida ha sido porque estoy forjando un futuro para los dos, para darle la estabilidad que necesita, no eres nadie para juzgarme, le ladró.

-Seiya, Darien… los ojos de Serena se llenaban de lágrimas que aumentaban su caudal con cada minuto y amenazaban con romper el dique… los gritos que subían de tono estaban empezando a hacer que la gente se asomara a las puertas de sus casas.

-Por favor, no peleen… cayó de rodillas entre los dos.

-¡Bombón!

-¡Deja de llamarla así y vuélvete a donde viniste! ¡Solo le provocas problemas!

-¿Qué? Si no fuera por el cariño que le tengo, te demostraría que ya no soy un jovencito inexperto al que puedes manipular…

-¡Cállate! Darien estaba todavía más furioso. ¡Prometiste que no volverías nunca, que ibas a dejar de molestarla para que pudiera cumplir su destino y ser feliz a mi lado! ¡No cumpliste tu parte del trato!

-¡Tú tampoco! Seiya sentía que podía explotar de la indignación, el fuego ígneo que alimentaba su alma de estrella estaba en ebullición, un insulto más de este individuo que no merecía a su princesa y sentiría el impulso de volatibilizarlo con una llamarada de fuego, sólo se contenía por su querida Bombón.

-¡Prometiste amarla y cuidarla bien! No me pareció eso cuando llegué… Ella estaba muy triste.

-Márchate de inmediato!O me veré en la obligación de castigarte como al niño obstinado que eres…!

-¿Tú y cuántos más, anciano?  
Ahora estaban muy cerca y parecían a un tris de golpearse.

-Debí saber que no cumplirías tu promesa, después de todo, no eres ni siquiera la mitad de un hombre…

El más joven no pudo contenerse más. Alejándose de ella, se acercó al otro sujeto por el otro lado y lo empujó.

Darien empujó a su vez a Seiya, con fuerza. El cantante dio un traspié y recuperándose, se lanzó de cabeza contra el hombre mayor, que cayó sentado.

-Ahora mi reputación quedará manchada, dirán que le pegué a un abuelo… dijo burlescamente mientras se frotaba la muñeca.

El novio de Serena ya no resistió la rabia y poniéndose en pie de un salto, le dio un fuerte golpe de puño, que le rompió el labio, del que comenzó a manar sangre, el cantante se limpió con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Darien! Serena, blanca como el papel, parecía al borde del colapso.

Seiya le mandó un golpe al estómago y "el poste verde" pareció doblarse en dos.

-Aggh…...

Una fuerte respuesta de su puño proyectó la mandíbula del joven hacia el cielo y de su boca salió más sangre. Escupió.

Picado, el cantante logró conectar un golpe al ojo del "afortunado" novio de su amada Bombón.

Darien se tapó el ojo lastimado con una mano.

-¡Qué has hecho, condenado! ¡Te voy a enseñar!

Serena ya no podía ver más. Los dos hombres que más quería en el mundo, estaban golpeándose casi frente a su puerta. Su corazón partido en dos sólo podía encontrar una salida viable… la angustia y el pesar le nublaron la vista…

Se sentía como caer en un vacío frío e inefable… Como envuelta en motas de algodón y que cada sonido retumbaba una y otra vez en sus oídos, distorsionado, y le producía una jaqueca atroz… Ya no podía más. Finalmente, su Sistema nervioso se rindió.

-¡Bombón!

La vieron desmayarse como en cámara lenta.

Seiya fue más rápido. Se agachó con celeridad y revisó sus signos vitales.

-¡No la toques! Le gruñó el otro, aún rabioso.

-¡Sólo estoy revisándola! Healer me enseñó lo más básico.  
Auscultó el pulso en la muñeca, carótida y verificó la temperatura. Levantó los párpados de Serena. No le gustó demasiado lo que vio.

-Dijiste que la cuidabas bien. Habló seriamente y preocupado, aunque con rabia contenida.

-No debiste mencionar nuestro acuerdo delante de Serena, lo recriminó Darien. Podría malinterpretar las cosas… Podría creer que te alejé de ella porque eras algún tipo de amenaza para nuestra relación. Se supone que nunca debía saber…  
Aquello fue vergonzoso. Escucharte confesar tus sentimientos por mi mujer. No te hice papilla esa vez porque eras sólo un niño.  
Y habías prometido alejarte, reclamó con amargura, no confundirla más. Ella se entusiasma con cosas como esas, flores, música, atenciones, palabras galanescas… Ése no es mi estilo.

-¡Calla, imbécil! ¡Eso no es importante ahora!

-¿De qué hablas? Darien volvía a sentirse furioso.

-¡Escucha! ¡Esto es más importante! Si estás tan al pendiente de tu "prometida",  
¿Podrías decirme desde cuándo que está drogándose?

-¿Drogándose? ¿Estás de broma? Ella es perfectamente feliz conmigo, tiene una vida estupenda ¿Por qué habría de estar drogándose?

-Tiene claros síntomas de abstinencia forzosa… En los dos días que estuvo conmigo no consumió nada, y su organismo parece estar al borde de una crisis… agregó el cantante, asustado. ¡Llama a una ambulancia!

-Puedes marcharte, dijo Darien apenas colgó, luego de hablar con "Urgencias" y pedir una ambulancia. Yo me haré cargo.

-¡No gracias!

Así que ambos se quedaron a la espera de que llegara el Servicio de Emergencias, mirándose recelosamente, como dos perros que vigilan una pieza de carne…  
Cuando llegaron los encargados, y luego de examinar a Serena y ponerla en la camilla, miraron a uno y otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Ambos sujetos tenían pinta de haber estado en medio de una pelea de gatos. Los dos bajaron la cabeza con arrepentimiento vergonzoso, sin decir "esta boca es mía".

-No tengo tiempo para esto, suspiró la paramédico, con una enorme gota de vergüenza ajena casi visible sobre su amplia frente. Era grande y fortacha, con enormes manazas y brazos fornidos.

-¿Cuál de ustedes es el familiar?

-Yo soy su novio, aclaró Darien, regalando al otro una mirada desafiante de confiado triunfo.

-Yo, su mejor amigo, respondió éste levantando el brazo y con una expresión retadora a su vez.

La mujer miró a uno y otro con expresión cansina.

-Si no son familia, ninguno de los dos puede acompañarla en la ambulancia, les explicó. Pero pueden seguirnos con sus vehículos hasta el Centro Asistencial.

La expresión de sorprendida derrota de los dos hombres era impagable.

La paramédico aseguró la camilla al interior de la ambulancia, cerró la puerta de la zona de carga y esta partió.

Seiya y Darien, en sus respectivos autos, escoltaban al vehículo de cerca, lanzándose desconfiadas miradas desde los asientos de conductor.

Continuará ._.º


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11:  
Llévame, si quieres, a perder, a ningún lugar y sin ningún porqué"

Serena se movió.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y adolorida.

Parecía que la habían apaleado, tan mal se sentía.

¿Dónde estoy?

De a poco los recuerdos se empezaron a abrir paso en su cerebro.

¡Ay, no! Seiya y Darien se estaba peleando la última vez que los vi… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Estaba en una habitación de paredes muy blancas, parecía una habitación de hospital.

Movió el brazo y sintió un pinchazo agudo. Le habían puesto suero intravenoso.

Escuchó voces afuera de la habitación. Reconoció el ringtone de Darien. Parecía estar muy cerca y alejarse a grandes zancadas para contestar el llamado.

-¿Aló? No, no puedo hablar en este momento…

-Es un poco largo de explicar.

….

-No puedo decírselo ahora, no se encuentra bien.

….

-En el Hospital. Le van a hacer unos exámenes.

….

-No es necesario. No te preocupes, espérame allá.

….

-Todo va a salir bien. No te sientas culpable. Los dos somos responsables, ¿no? Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

…

-Yo también. ¡Nos vemos! Colgó.

¿Con quién hablaría? Se sorprendió mucho de ver que no sentía demasiada curiosidad. La Serena de antes habría hecho una escena. Habría llorado a gritos. Habría exigido explicaciones. Se habría puesto extra-celosa.

Ahora, sólo sentía cansancio. Y se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido de Seiya?

Una cosa era segura. No podía preguntarle a Darien.

Se limitó a escuchar.

-Ah, muchas gracias Sr. Guardia, fue muy bueno que echaran a ese muchacho, venía a puro causar problemas. ¿Ve mi ojo? Pero soy un caballero, no voy a poner ninguna denuncia.

Ud. Sabe como son esos cantantes de "medio pelo", esos "famosillos de ocasión" abusan de su fama…

Ella sintió que le hervía la sangre. Pero estaba demasiado débil para protestar.

Así que Seiya se había marchado. ¿Volvería de nuevo a su planeta? No había querido aclararle si sólo eran unos días, unas semanas, unos meses… Tal vez ya se hubiera transformado en una hermosa luz, indignado y estuviera recorriendo el largo trecho que lo separaba de Kinmoku.

De sólo pensarlo una angustia desconocida le oprimía el pecho.

¡No!

Ella lo conocía bien. Por alguna razón, desde esa primera vez que se vieron en el aeropuerto, algo en su interior le había dicho que todo cambiaría. Como si sus vidas hubieran estado destinadas a unirse… y a sufrir por la imposiblidad de… ¿Qué estás pensando? Se recriminó.

Él no podía marcharse así. Seiya nunca la habría dejado así olvidada en ese Hospital. En el año que compartieron, aprendió que La tenacidad era el mayor fuerte de ese chico cabeza dura que tanto se parecía a ella. Su fuerza interior luminosa, nunca se apagaba, porque Él jamás se daba por vencido. Esa era una de las cosas que más recordaba de Él.

Una lágrima huérfana resbaló de su mejilla.

¿Qué hacía en este cuarto de hospital pensando en Seiya?

Se adormiló. De seguro habían puesto algún somnífero en el suero. Se sentía tan cansada…

De nuevo la despertó el ringtone de su novio.

-¿Si? Ah, acabo de llamar a sus padres, ya vienen en camino.

Serena se sintió angustiada. Hubiera preferido que se la tragara la tierra que dar molestias a sus padres. ¿Cómo les iba explicar? Si ni ella misma se entendía…

Unas ruedas arrastrándose interrumpieron su proceso de escucha.

-¿Disculpe Sr.?

Una voz armoniosa y delicada. Sonaba un poco diferente, pero se le hacía familiar.

-¿Qué van a hacerle? Preguntó Darien.

-Una tomografía, tengo que prepararla y llevarme a la paciente.

-Está bien. La voz de su novio se alejaba de nuevo por el pasillo mientras hablaba por el móvil.

Una enfermera entró en el cuarto con una camilla.

Llevaba un delantal minúsculo, un bonete y una mascarilla verde que le tapaba la mitad del rostro. Y un rodete de apretado cabello color azabache azulado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

En medio de su nebulosa mental, la mujer se le hacía conocida…

La miró con atención.

-¿Fighter?

Hizo un gesto de silencio con un dedo sobre los labios, pero esos ojos azul profundo le sonrieron con picardía.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse y tenderse sobre la camilla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Shhhhh! Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi promesa… le dijo con un guiño.

Luego se puso muy seria.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? Su expresión era de preocupación.

¿Qué sucedería si su Bombón le decía que no?

Sus dos contrapartes esperaban la respuesta no el alma en un hilo. No se había dado cuenta cuando la admiración que sentía su femeneidad por Serena/Sailor Moon/Princesa de la Luna se había ido tiñendo de algo más y trocando en amor… Y si su masculinidad ya bebía los vientos por ella… La amaba con toda la integridad de su ser. Esa total cohesión la hacía sentir luminosa y energética.

Esperó.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento con expresión de dolor.

Ya estaba cansada de ser traída y llevada, criticada, de las imposturas del pasado, de la presión de sus amigas, de no cumplir los ideales de su novio… de estar todo el tiempo tratando de agradar y cumplir con las expectativas de todos.

Siempre terminaba sin estar a la altura, sintiéndose mal, llorando…

Lo sentía por sus padres… pero necesitaba un tiempito para ordenar sus ideas.

-Sí… murmuró con la cabeza baja y voz apenas perceptible.

-¡Bien! Fighter no podía disimular su alegría. ¡Nadie le iba a quitar así como así la oportunidad de departir con su pedacito de cielo! O de Luna…

-Bombón, aquí vamos! Le susurró bajito junto al oído, haciéndole sentir unas cosquillas tibias con los curvados "gatitos" de su cabello oscuro.

Salía con la camilla por la puerta de la habitación. Serena cerró los ojos para hacerse la dormida. Darien parecía enfrascado con su Tablet. Tal está jugando Candy Crush… se dijo.

Ya casi llegaban al ascensor.

Su novio levantó la vista.

-¡Señorita enfermera!

Seiya se medio volvió. Esperaba que no la reconociera, mordiéndose el labio inferior baja la mascarilla.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Me parece extraño que le hagan una tomografía, me gustaría examinar el diagnóstico médico antes de dar mi aprobación, expresó Darien, como siempre tratando de controlarlo todo.

-¡Maldición! La muchacha ataviada de enfermera masculló por lo bajo.

-Yo solo sigo órdenes, señor, disimuló la voz, debe hablar con la residente encargada del turno…

-¡Espere…! La voz de Chiba se acercaba autoritaria. Serena sintió un escalofrío.

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

La "enfermera" aceleró el paso, francamente, ya corriendo y se metió de rondón con camilla y todo, atropellando a las personas que salían.

-¡Paso, por favor! Exigió, ¡Es una emergencia!

-¿Qué emergencia? Darien se rascó la cabeza -Esto es muy raro.

-¡Seguridad! Gritó, haciendo señas para llamar la atención del Guardia de ese piso.

-¡Condenación! En el ascensor, la guerrera estrella apretaba los botones desesperadamente.

-¡Apúrate maldito cacharro!

Serena abrió los ojos. Estaba revuelta en una confusión de emociones. Risa nerviosa, vergüenza, temor, ternura…

-Su paciente revivió! Señaló una señora a la ya-bastante-nerviosa-dizque-enfermera.

-¡Si! Jejejejee tal vez no era tan grave, dijo rascándose la nuca.

Salió como una exhalación por la puerta cuando esta apenas si comenzaba a abrirse al tocar la planta baja.

-¡Cielos! Le dijo la mujer a su marido. ¡Ya no me gustó este Hospital! ¡Si me trasladan así en la camilla, me da un ataque!

Su esposo la contempló con una casi visible gota de vergüenza sobre la frente y no dijo nada.

La "enfermera" corría desalada por el pasillo, ella y su "paciente" pedían perdón al pasar a todas las personas que asustaban o atropellaban. Serena se había sentado, perdido todo disimulo y se agarraba con las uñas de colchón termoformado de la camilla para no caerse.

Fighter se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa juguetona en sus ojos.

¡Ya casi llegaban a la salida!

Se escuchó una voz por los altavoces:

**¡Alerta de Seguridad! ¡Se cree que una falsa enfermera ha raptado a un paciente! Todos los guardias dirigirse a la zona de la Salida Principal de la planta baja. La paciente es rubia y tiene cabello largo, la llevan en una camilla de traslado. **

**Repito: Se cree que una falsa enfermera ha raptado a un paciente! Todos los guardias dirigirse a la zona de la Salida Principal de la planta baja. La paciente es rubia y tiene cabello largo, la llevan en una camilla de traslado.**

-¡Diablos!

-¡Son ellas! dijo un doctor a las personas que estaba cerca. El altavoz de malagüero seguía advirtiendo al personal de seguridad. Se sintieron gritos por todos lados cuando pasaban.

Una de las ruedas de la camilla se trancó.

-Fighter… ¡debemos rendirnos! Dijo Serena entristecida.

-¡Jamás! Rugió Seiya. La cogió en brazos. Pero apenas podía con ella.

-¿Qué has estado comiendo? Pesas una tonelada… ¡ufff….!

-¡Tú debieras saberlo… comiste lo mismo! Serena estaba nerviosa e indignada.

-¡Pero tú comiste el doble!

-Argggh…. ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Déjame! Se bajó ¡Puedo correr por mis propias piernas, ¿recuerdas? ¡No es necesario que me digas cosas ofensivas!

Corrían de la mano. Llegaron a la zona del Repostero. Había una salida poco utilizada que se usaba para ingresar insumos médicos.

Seiya y Serena miraban, explorando el entorno. Casi no se veía a nadie.

¡Era un buen momento para escapar!

Corrieron… ya faltaban como dos metros para salir del recinto hospitalario, cuando al doblar el recodo, vieron un tropel de guardias y perros entrenados corriendo hacia ellos…

-¡Ay, mamá! Serena estaba lloriqueando de puro miedo ¿Nos rendimos?

Fighter la jaló, desesperada y furiosa, al parecer hoy no la protegía su estrella de la suerte…

-¡Alto, deténganse! Gritó una voz familiar.

Darien había bajado en ascensor y casi les daba alcance junto con la pelotera de guardias y canes.

Salieron por el portón electrónico que estaba cerrándose, a casi un segundo de que se cerrara sobre sus pies.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Dios mío?

Mi novia se ha vuelto loca… se autocompadeció Chiba, mientras el jefe de Guardias tiraba su gorra al piso y la pisaba, furioso.

-Hay que llamar a la policía. Esa mujer loca ha raptado a mi prometida, le dijo Darien, cogiéndolo de las solapas y levantándolo del suelo.

-No sé, señor, pero me pareció que la chica se iba bien por sus propios medios…

-Ud. no piense. ¡Actúe de una vez! Le gritó fúrico.

Una cuadra más allá, Fighter y su "cautiva" abordaban el auto rojo y se iban a la velocidad de la Luz.

Comenzaron a reírse histéricamente… casi llorando y tosiendo de la risa y los nervios.

-¿Viste sus caras?

La Guardiana estelar se bajó la mascarilla que la ahogaba y miraba de reojo a su bombón "prisionero".

¡!Diosas! Porqué costaba tanto unos minutos a solas con esta belleza de la tierra… se dijo enternecida.

Continuará ^_^ (hoy me rio jejejeje)


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12:  
"Cosas extrañas suceden aquí y en mi corazón"

-Bueno… Pues aquí estamos dijo Fighter, cerrando la puerta del pequeño departamento que había alquilado con tantas prisas.

Si bien la gente las miraba raro cuando subían en el ascensor, dado que Ella iba de enfermera y su amiga de paciente, con un batín abierto en la espalda, tal vez se creyeron que venían disfrazadas de algún lado.

-¿Quieres recostarte un rato? Dijo, estaba nerviosísima y no sabía que decir. La otra chica asintió con un movimiento apenas perceptible. Ahora parecía decaída y débil.

Serena se había dejado caer como un bulto sobre la cama, cabizbaja. Su intuición le decía que pronto vendrían las lágrimas.

Había aprendido a aceptar y a apreciar la fragilidad emotiva de la Princesa de la Luna, que contrastaba demasiado con su fuerza feroz en la batalla.

"Sólo es fuerte cuando defiende a otros, se dijo, la última a la que apoya es a sí misma. No cree en su propio valor y no lucha por su propia felicidad"

Suspiró. Hasta Ella se contagió de melancolía. Sería un rato y ambas volverían a sus vidas separadas por el espacio infinito…

Sintió que la propia emotividad la sorprendía en medio de sus pensamientos.

-¡No tiene por qué ser así! Casi gritó.

Su amiga rubia levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

-Perdón, dijo Fighter, paséandose y dándole la espalda para ocultar su propia desazón. -ya sabes lo que siento… No puedo evitar que mi amor por ti nuble mi buen juicio.  
Serena enrojeció. Ahora había escuchado una confesión amorosa de las dos partes de quien fuera su mejor amigo, masculina y femenina.

-Todo es mi culpa, dijo en un susurro.  
Ella se arrodilló a los pies de su adorada Bombón.

-¿Aún amas a tu novio con todo tu corazón?

_...

-¿Por qué te estabas haciendo daño? Una ternura infinita se reflejaba en los ojos de la guerrera estelar. Sus pupilas dilatadas, y perladas de gotitas húmedas y brillantes.

Se atrevió a acariciar uno de los odanguitos rubios y despeinados.

¿Cómo explicarle a Él /Ella que ya no sabía qué hacer?

Al menos había que hacer el intento… trató de ser clara.  
Un par de meses atrás, cansada de llorar y desvelarse hasta el amanecer, había encontrado el frasco de calmantes que le había recetado a su hermano cuando se había quebrado una pierna jugando soccer.

Había dormido bien.

Se sentía como un zombie, no sentía pena, dolor, ansiedad… Todo le daba igual. Dormía toda la noche de un tirón y ya no pensaba.

Trató de dejarlo pero todo volvía a ser como antes.

-¿No le habías contado esto a nadie?

Fighter estaba ahora sentada a su lado y una de sus manos estaba sobre la suya, acariciándola con suavidad. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de suave rosa.

Serena miró alrededor. Se sentía nerviosa. ¿Por qué era tan encantador/encantadora? ¡Era injusto! No podía decirle que de ahí le había venido la pena…

De extrañar su amistad, su cercanía, su olor, la calidez luminosa que emanaba de Seiya y que le hacía sentir en cada gesto y en cada sonrisa. ¿Será porque es una estrella?

Cada vez que Él/Ella estaba cerca, sentía que el mundo se iluminaba y todo era posible….  
Darien a quien tanto había amado, había cambiado mucho al marcharse. Ya no sentía aquella conexión espontánea con él. La amargura frente al inevitable futuro juntos… se había convertido en una carga muy pesada de llevar para sus hombros.

Había sucumbido.

Era balsámico sentir el brazo de la guerrera, acariciando su espalda a través de la suave y delgada tela de la bata médica… parecía que sus problemas se evaporaban. Así había sido el año que compartieron juntos. Seiya había sido "su" calmante, sin contraindicaciones.

Quizás… tal vez… podía provocar sentimientos no esperados, una cierta adicción a su compañía.

Miró a Fighter. El rubor aún no huía de sus adorables mejillas.  
Sintió su rostro acercándose. Se puso algo nerviosa. ¿Iría a besarle la mejilla? Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Pero ella sólo se agachó un poco y apoyó su frente ardiente en su mejilla.

Con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola le expresó a grandes rasgos que también la había echado de menos, callándose las partes más dramáticas, (patéticas, pensó), su imposiblidad de compartir la alegría de los kinmokianos, la falsa sonrisa externa, el vacío en su corazón cuando cantaba con sus hermanas… Aquella sensación de inútil laxitud, la incapacidad de sentirse feliz por estar de vuelta con los suyos… pero sin ella.

-Tengo muchas amigas… murmuró Serena. Cada una es especial, amo a cada una de ellas, y cada una ha sabido ganarse un lugar en mi corazón… Pero ninguna podía notar cuánto te extrañaba. Tú también tienes un lugar en mi corazón…

Un lugar que ha estado vacío desde que te marchaste.

Se agachó, dejando que el cabello le cayera sobre los ojos y disimulara sus lágrimas.

-No pediría más… respondió la estrella cogiendo su mano.  
La chica rubia se estremeció.

-¡Qué tonta! Deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa… podrías resfriarte, dijo Fighter posando suavemente sus dedos en la mejilla de manzana en sazón de su amiga. Riendo al recordar que aún vestía de enfermera.

-Pero antes…  
Rebuscó entre sus prendas, tiradas al tuntún al llegar.

-Tengo algo para tí, un pequeño recuerdo, dijo sacando una cajita.  
Serena la miró con desconfianza. Ahora no se fiaba así como así, de esos cepos de cartón adornados con lazos, en que te podías coger el dedo y el alma.

Fighter la miró con una gota casi visible sobre la cabeza…

-¿Qué piensas, bobita? Dijo abriendo el embalaje primoroso y sacando un colgante.  
Lo examinó.

Era una luna y una estrella, esmaltadas de brillantes colores, casi fundiéndose la una en la otra.

-¡Es muy bonito! Serena se lo puso de inmediato, y lo tomó en sus dedos para contemplarlo mientras le daba vueltas. Aunque ese diseño le provocaba algo de conmoción e inquietud.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo compré en Kinmoku… es de Arabea, supongo que es parecido a la Plata de la Tierra. El joyero que los vendía me dijo que sólo hacía dos de cada diseño. Era un viejo charlatán… dijo avergonzada la guerrera, me dio un tremendo discurso sobre lo que lo inspiró: Una vieja leyenda sobre un príncipe infeliz de nuestro mundo, hace muchos eones estelares...

-Supongo que con el afán de que le comprara otro, así que para líbrame del viejo, me decidí comprarle el que hacía juego, acto seguido, sacó un colgante similar y se lo puso con un guiño.

Lo que se calló, fue que cuando pasó por ahí de nuevo le pareció que la tienda ya no estaba… Supuso que sólo había equivocado el lugar…

-¡Qué extraño! Serena vio que el colgante comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, los colores del arcoiris se reflejaban en todas las paredes de la minúscula habitación, como una bola de disco en miniatura ¿Es normal que haga eso?

-¡Para que eso ocurriera debería ser mágico! Fighter se asustó y tironeó del suyo tratando de quitárselo al ver que reaccionaba igual que el de su bombón… -¡Quítalo! Le gritó a Serena.

Florencia, Italia.

Mina se llevó la mano al pecho, y cayó de rodillas. Luna y Artemis corrieron a ver que le sucedía.

-¿Qué sucede? Los gatos parecían espantados, antes de caer desmayados de igual manera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

París, Francia.

Amy salía de una coqueta mercería en los Campos Elíseos.  
Su cabeza le empezó a doler con insistencia…

-¿Madmoiselle? Un guapo francés la cogió al vuelo al ver que perdía el sentido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Universidad de Tokyo, Japón.

Lita estaba ultimando los detalles de su Tesis con su guapo profesor guía. Ambos sonreían mientras tomaban café y degustaban de sus ricas galletas.

-Ah…

-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Kino? ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa? ¡Dios mío! Llamó a la secretaria,  
¡Shizuka! ¡Que venga alguien de la enfermería! Agregó al verla caer inconsciente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vevey, Suiza.

-¿Rei? Nicholas sujetaba a la desmayada Diosa del Planeta Marte, desesperado por ayuda, mientras la llevaba en brazos al Lobby del lujoso Hotel Resort "Four Seasons"…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hokkaido, Japón.

En una pequeña cabaña adonde habían ido para pasar el fin de semana, los cuerpos aún tibios de Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru reposaban en una posición poco natural, luego de haber sido noquedadas. Habían percibido el impacto, pero ni aún siendo las más veloces habían podido evitar que las golpeara el fenómeno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Setsuna acababa de percibir la oleada, parecida al shock eléctrico que recorría el planeta, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue alcanzada y derribada por el pulso electromagnético espacial-temporal-espirirtual, mientras intentaba cocinar algo, y junto a su mano yacía el teléfono móvil…

-¿Setsuna? ¿Setsuna? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La voz de Darien sonaba asustada. Él también había percibido algo extraño. Y se sentía dividido entre la prometida que había desaparecido y a quien reportaba en esos momentos en la estación de policía y la amiga y compañera de trabajo que compartía su departamento hace dos meses…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Tengo miedo, Fighter! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Serena sentía que su cuerpo se volvía intangible y etéreo, y miraba la cara de espanto de Fighter que al parecer sentía lo mismo…

Se agarró con una mano del cobertor de la cama, con uñas y todo tratando de evadir la fuerza que la estaba haciendo flotar y tiraba de ella, y con la otra mano cogida fuertemente de su amiga, sentía su corazón latiendo enloquecido y se sentía impotente de hacer nada más…

-¡Serena!

Fighter la logró abrazar con fuerza, mientras sus cuerpos se deshacían en una miríada de luces multicolores.

Una voz murmuró en la oscuridad. Un relámpago gigante iluminó por un momento el cielo de Tokyo, seguido de un trueno estremecedor que removió los edificios hasta sus cimientos.

-¡Sea!

Las dos chicas terminaron de evaporarse como si nunca hubieran estado allí…  
Continuará… O.O


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13:  
"Un nuevo mundo"

Sentía un dolor de cabeza muy grande. Como si hubiera estado escuchando música con los audífonos por horas o hubiera tenido que estudiar a marchas forzadas para algún examen y luego no hubiera dormido lo suficiente.

Serena levantó la cabeza y la dejó caer de nuevo. Le dolía hasta el interior de los párpados.  
Probó a abrir los ojos. Dolió.  
Estaba tirada en el piso, un piso duro, pero con algo de césped.  
¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Es que me caí? ¿Por qué no recuerdo?

Sólo una presencia tibia sobre su espalda, aunque pesaba, la hacía sentir reconfortada.  
Abrió por fin los ojos. Estaba recostada en medio de algo que parecía un bosque. No había demasiada luz. Una mano inerte (que no era suya) colgaba de su hombro. Apenas vio que lo que tenía encima era Seiya, enrojeció y se deslizó hacia el lado violentamente.

El chico, que despertó con el golpe y quejándose, abrió también los ojos.  
La visión que le ofrecía el horizonte habría sido celestial en otras condiciones y sin sentirse apaleado y confundido.

Su bombón, estaba sentada en el pasto, mirándolo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su largo cabello dorado resbalando sobre su cuerpo y apenas la bata de hospital sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo.

Reprimió los pensamientos que venían incesantemente a su espíritu.

Se sentó, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Ni idea, dijo Serena, muy nerviosa mirándolo extraño y señalándolo.

Seiya se miró. ¡Claro! Por eso ella lo veía tan raro… ¡Aún estaba vestido de enfermera! ¿En qué momento se destransformó? ¿Sería al perder el sentido?  
Se puso de pie de un salto, estirando infructuosamente la diminuta falda sobre su ropa interior.

Ella había enrojecido y se tapaba los ojos aunque parecía mirar entremedio de sus dedos.

-Creo que será mejor que me transforme, de todas maneras, no sabemos dónde estamos, podría haber enemigos…

Sacó su transformador. Pronunció las palabras:  
"Poder de Lucha Estelar" esperó que la magia viniera y … nada.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Sin ningún resultado. Se sintió como un tonto gritándole a la nada.

-¡Cielos bombón! Este chiche ha dejado de funcionar, dijo examinándolo con extrañeza.

-Lo intentaré yo, dijo Serena sacando su broche.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación"! Cerró los ojos para que el resplandor y las plumitas no la deslumbraran.

Nada.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que ha pasado? Estaba aterrorizada.

-No lo sé, dijo el chico con preocupación, parece que hemos sido trasladados aquí con una magia poderosa, lo terrible es que estamos indefensos ante algún ataque enemigo.

-Tengo frío…  
El atardecer se dejaba caer con crudeza. Oscurecía. Los árboles se veían tétricos, reflejando sombras engañosas.

-ARGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¿Qué fue eso? La rubia comenzó a tiritar violentamente.

Él divisó el cobertor de su cama colgando de un árbol. Al parecer había hecho el viaje con ellos. Se estiró para cogerlo, mientras observaba a todos lados buscando el origen de los aullidos.

-Creo que tendremos que prender una fogata, no me gustan eso ruidos…  
Aparte de los gañidos, unos rasguñones y crujidos parecían estar acercándose.

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!

Juntaron varios pedazos de madera y tras un angustiante lapso de estarlos frotando, lograron que prendiera.

Seiya envolvió a Serena en la manta y siguió buscando trozos de leña.  
Cuando volvió, estaba aterido.

Se sentó junto a ella. Sin palabras, ella compartió el calor de la manta con él.  
Sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Se sentía tan confortable. Estiró el brazo y luego lo pasó sobre el hombro de su amiga. ¡Estaban solos! En un lugar desconocido… ¡y sólos!

-Bombón, supongo que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, dijo volviéndose hacia la muchacha.

-Sí…

El la miró esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo también quisiera tener algo de comer. Una pizza o unos pasteles… siquiera una rosquilla…

Seiya casi se desmayó de la impresión. Suspiró.

-Será una larga noche.  
No nos conviene salir a buscar ayuda en medio de este bosque oscuro y desconocido. Podríamos caer o encontrar algún peligro… Creo que lo más acertado es esperar hasta la mañana.  
¿Cierto, Bombón?

-…..  
Silencio.

Sintió el peso de su cabeza dorada sobre el hombro.

Abrazó su cintura bajo la manta. Le besó la mejilla. Una vez más se había dormido en sus brazos.

Se mantuvo en vigilia toda la noche, para mantener el fuego encendido. Los ruidos exteriores seguían siendo bastante amenazadores.  
¿Dónde estamos? Se preguntó. Algo se le hacía remotamente familiar… pero no estaba seguro.  
Tenía algunas sospechas. Pero era mejor no decirle nada a su bombón de momento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente…

Llevaban caminando varias horas, arrebujados en el cubrecamas, buscando la salida del bosque cuando se dieron a boca de jarro con una edificación.

Parecía una casa, pero algo diferente de las que conocían de la Tierra. Era pequeña, pero tenía una torre en el centro, y el techo parecía estar hecho de paja. Atrás se veía una especie de granero y un cercado para animales.  
Golpearon en la entrada.

-¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien en casa? Gritó Seiya impaciente.  
En lo alto de la torre se asomó un hombre aún joven, de cabello azul.

-¡Buenas mañanas! ¿No sabe que es de mala educación molestar a la gente tan temprano?

-Necesitamos ayuda, señor, le gritó serena haciendo bocina con las manos.

-¡Espéreme que ya bajo!  
Quince minutos después el desconocido, que vestía una túnica amarilla salió al umbral de su morada.  
Los examinó de arriba abajo un buen lapso de tiempo.

-Soy Cuprimus, Consejero Real, dijo dándoles la mano.

-Yo soy Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto, y mi amigo es Seiya Kou, se adelantó la chica a corresponder al saludo, sacudiendo la mano del desconocido.

-No me digan nada, son extranjeros.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Se asombró la rubia.

-¡No se necesita ser un genio para saber eso! Dijo el cantante, molesto, al menos ¿puede decirnos dónde estamos?

-Estamos al límite de la aldea de Civol, yo tengo mi granja un poco apartada, porque me gusta tener privacidad, pero mi trabajo, está en la Ciudad Grande de Resplandor.

Serena se rascó la cabeza. Nunca había sido muy ducha en geografía pero esos nombres no le sonaban de nada.  
Su compañero estaba pálido. Y mudo.

El hombre lo miraba y se rascaba el mentón. Lo miraba con gran extrañeza.

-Su cara se me hace familiar, jovencito…

-Lo dudo bastante, somos de muy lejos.  
Bombón, no sé como decírtelo, pero creo que estamos en Kinmoku…

-¿Kinmoku? ¡Pero entonces la Princesa Kakyu nos puede ayudar a volver a la Tierra! Se alegró Serena.

-Lo dudo mucho. No sabía como decírtelo, pero la Legendaria ciudad de Resplandor sólo figura en los libros de historia. ¡La Princesa ni siquiera ha nacido! ¡Creo que estamos en el Medievo!

-Medievo? ¡Esta es la edad de Oro de Kinmoku! ¡El Príncipe Lúmino está a punto de ser coronado!

-¿El Príncipe Lúmino? Vaya. Lamento haberme dormido en las clases de historia… Pero su nombre me suena.

El hombre se distrajo mirando sus atuendos.

-Debe ser muy extraña la ropa en su aldea, musitó, y deben pasar mucho frío vestidos de esa forma.

Seiya y Serena enrojecieron. Incluso él estaba obligado a andar descalzo y había abandonado los tacones blancos en el bosque porque ya no le cabían en sus pies masculinos.

-¡Sólo son algo así como disfraces! ¿No tendrá algo de ropa que le sobre?

-¡Pero que descortés soy! Dijo arreglándose los lentes en la punta de la nariz, pasen por favor.  
Los dejó entrar en una estancia circular a cuyo extremo se divisaba la escalera que subía a la torre.

Mientras esperaban, el chico de coleta negra le dejó caer una sonrisa a la muchacha, que lucía abatida y confusa.

-¡Todo se solucionará Bombón! Ya lo verás.  
Serena le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Confiaba plenamente en ÉL.

Al rato volvió el joven, con un par de túnicas, roja brillante una y anaranjada la otra. Traía además un par de cinturones bordados y un par de escarpines de cuero para Seiya.  
Se turnaron para vestirse en el diminuto recibidor de Cuprimus, atestado de mapas estelares, telescopios y maquetas del firmamento.

-¡Ya me siento mejor! Dijo Seiya satisfecho de haberse podido poner algo de ropa menos reveladora.

Él y Serena se veían muy bien, aunque las prendas se les hicieran algo extrañas.

-Así que han venido desde muy lejos… y no tienen idea clara de cómo llegaron aquí… Quizás podríamos pedir ayuda al Consejo Real, les indicó su nuevo amigo. Por hoy se quedarán en mi casa como invitados. En la noche es muy peligroso salir, los krestófanes son muy salvajes en estos bosques.

-¿Eso fue lo que escuchamos en el bosque? ¡Brrr…..! Sólo los he visto en grabados antiguos… Le señaló a Serena un dibujo de un enorme león negro de melena dorada y dientes enormes como de tigre dientes de sable. Tuvimos mucha suerte.

-Y justo en las noches salen a cazar a sus presas. Puede que esos medallones los hayan protegido aseveró Cuprimus. Son muy curiosos.

-La verdad fue culpa de ellos que estemos aquí. Se los compré a un anciano de Kinmoku, y creo que son mágicos.

El hombre los examinó con detención unos instantes, pero se detuvo a mirar a la muchacha.

-Chico, dijo dirigiéndose a Seiya, esta señorita se ve un poco verde…

-Es que no comemos nada desde ayer, pidió el joven, avergonzado.

-¡Vaya que soy un mal anfitrión! Cuprimus se dio un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Debería haberles ofrecido un desayuno! No soy pobre, pero sí muy descuidado y me gusta vivir con sencillez…

El cantante tomó en sus brazos a la desfalleciente Serena con gran delicadeza. Como siempre, la emoción se delataba en su repentino rubor.

Pasaron a un pequeño saloncito circular iluminado por claraboyas redondas. Cuatro sillas de un solo pie redondo rodeaban a una mesa circular.

El sabio sirvió para cada uno un gran tazón de leche de almizerac endulzada con miel de astroabejas, enormes hogazas de pan lai y generosas rebanadas de queso fresco.

-¡Mucho mejor! Dijo Serena con un suspiro satisfecho. ¡Estaba todo muy rico, gracias!  
Su amigo también estaba satisfecho y ahora bebía a sorbos el restante de su escudilla.

-Háblenos del Consejo, por favor, pidió…

-El Príncipe Lúmino tiene cuatro consejeros, Arabea, Goldilaquia, Bronfario y su Servidor. Cada uno de nosotros tiene la protección mística de un metal en particular, y el poder de controlar un elemento primordial de la luz, Luminosidad, Espacio, Tiempo y Velocidad.  
Somos estrellas de Casta Pura.

Ahora Lúmino se encuentra en pleno proceso de buscar una esposa, sólo así será reconocido como Rey de Kinmoku, para nuestra raza es muy importante la presencia de lo femenino y lo masculino, a pesar de que como descendemos de la raza de las estrellas, podemos tomar la forma que deseemos.

-Yo soy nativo de Kinmoku y ella del Planeta Tierra, expresó Seiya, pero aunque le parezca increíble… ¡venimos del futuro!

-¡En verdad es increíble!, dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, sin embargo…

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó Serena.

-Tendrán que ser muy discretos. No pueden decírselo a cualquiera. Yo guardaré su secreto.

-¿Porqué, qué sucede?

-Bueno… el pueblo estelar es muy superior a las razas que habitan otros planetas… y agregó bajando la voz, pero somos extremadamente supersticiosos. Cualquier señal que venga del Cielo da pie para conjeturas, interpretaciones, o incluso ser considerado de "mala estrella". Será mejor que me dejen a mí gestionar sus averiguaciones. Incluso los detractores del Príncipe podrían reconocer en ello alguna señal negativa…

-Pero esto ha sido un accidente… ¿O no? Seiya parecía preocupado.

-Esos medallones… de verdad son muy extraños ¿y en verdad no pueden quitárselos?

-En serio… cuando comenzaron a chisporrotear no pudimos hacer nada, le contó Serena.

-Deberán dejarme investigarlos, quizás así pueda serles de ayuda, agregó Cuprimus, pensativo.

Continuará ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 15:  
"Reflexiones"

Serena se sentó en una butaca del estudio de Cuprimus. Desde allí, gracias a una ventana circular, podía contemplar el paisaje. Pensó que tal vez así podría encontrar paz para ordenar sus pensamientos.

No podía seguirlos evitando por siempre.

¿Debería tal vez, decidir de una vez por todas que hacer con su vida?

Meditó y meditó mucho. Pensó su familia, en su compromiso, en su amigas… ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Darien que ya no deseaba casarse con él cuando volvieran?

¿Qué le dirían Luna, Artemis y las chicas?

Sintió que su cabeza echaba humo de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

Para rematarla, estaba varada aquí con Seiya. La tentación era grande. Por más que buscaba pretextos para evadirlo, estos se hacían cada vez más débiles.

Tanto pensar, sumado al cálido sol de la hora de la siesta de media mañana, se quedó dormida.

-¡Es muy hermosa la señorita!

Serena abrió los ojos…

-¿En verdad me dormí?

-¡Perdóneme señorita! Una pequeña aldeana regordeta y sonriente de redondas mejillas y cabello castaño recogido en un moño, la observaba con sus ojos color chocolate.

-Hola, soy Serena.

-¡Encantada de conocerla! Soy Lucero, vengo todos los días a ayudarle al Señor con las cosas de la casa y la granja, le dijo con un amplia y honesta sonrisa.

-La comida está casi lista… ¿Ha visto Ud. a mi Señor Cuprimus?

Serena reprime una risa. Recuerda que el joven sabio de pelo azulado les dijo que a pesar de todo lo que estudiaba, sus mejores ideas le venían al internarse en el bosque a cortar leña, y que Seiya se ofreció a acompañarlo.

-Creo que fueron al bosque… Él y mi amigo.

-¡Qué contrariedad! Siempre me hace lo mismo… ¡y justo a la hora de la ordeña! Suspiró.

La rubia muchacha podía escuchar los mugidos ansiosos de las vacas estelares de cuernos de oro. Una idea feliz se le vino a la mente.

-¡Tengo la solución! ¡Yo les llevaré la merienda!

-Oh, señorita Serena, no quisiera molestarla, Ud. es una invitada…

-¡No es molestia!

Así que Serena partió como toda una caperucita con un canasto cargado de víveres bajo el brazo y una manta a internarse en el bosque. El aroma que llegaba a su nariz era delicioso.

¿Se encontraría con el lobo? Pensó recordando las palabras de Haruka.

No había andado mucho rato cuando escuchó golpes de hacha.

Al parecer, Cuprimus y Seiya amenazaban con desforestar el bosque, compitiendo por quien cortaba más leña. Sonrió divertida con ganas, por primera vez desde que llegaran al pasado.

El lugar, era hermoso, verde y apacible al mediodía. Algunas aves de muchos colores exóticos cantaban en medio del follaje.

Decidió no delatar aún su presencia. Ambos jóvenes se había despojado de las túnicas y sólo llevaban ajustados leotardos.

La muchacha, sintiendo subir el tono ruboroso de su rostro, se asomó.

Cuprimus era muy delgado, pero su cuerpo era fibroso. Igual algunos músculos se le notaban con el esfuerzo.

Contempló a Seiya. ¡Su cuerpo era tan alto, esbelto y armónico! Cada vez que bajaba el hacha sin esfuerzo, se demarcaba la incipiente musculatura juvenil de sus brazos y tórax. Una fina película de sudor cubría su torso, y se alejaba el flequillo negro con el dorso de la muñeca cada vez que este se le iba a los ojos.

Al parecer estaban conversando… Sin querer queriendo, escuchó:

-De verdad es una muchacha muy hermosa.

-¡Es un verdadero bombón! Recalcó Seiya.

-¿Un bombón?

-Jejeje, es una expresión terrícola… explicó, sonriente, Quiere decir que es preciosa, dulce, genuina... ella es… ¡simplemente perfecta! Agregó con arrobo.

Serena sintió que aumentaba el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Son prometidos? Preguntó Cuprimus luego de arrojar un tronco al montón.

Seiya dejó de atacar la leña, y apoyando el hacha en el tronco se quedó pensativo y cabizbajo un par de minutos antes de responder.

-Es un poco complejo de explicar, su expresión era seria, ella es una Princesa y está prometida desde muchísimo tiempo a la reencarnación del Príncipe de la Tierra. Cuando la conocí no sabía esto, y aunque lo hubiera sabido…

-Veo que te he entristecido, mi buen amigo, ¿tú la amas?

Seiya se quedó callado unos instantes antes de responder. Parecía estar midiendo la fuerza de sus sentimientos e intentando calmar el latido de su corazón.

Serena, oculta, sentía el alma en un hilo. Por un lado la dulzura, la bondad y el cariño desinteresado de Seiya que la derretían, por el otro, la ardiente necesidad que ya sentía en su cuerpo de su cercanía…

Ya en la época del Colegio había experimentado ese desasosiego… El imperio de las emociones que ejercían una violenta atracción, que la hacía desafiar a todo y a todos, monstruos, amigos, gatos consejeros, novio, leyenda y destino escrito para correr a ÉL y saborear por escasos minutos, el néctar prohibido de su compañía…

Su pecho dolía por la intensidad desacompasada de la emoción que experimentaba.

-Todo nos separaba. Mis hermanos se burlaban diciendo que era un capricho pasajero, sus amigas le prohibían estar cerca de mí… pero nada era capaz de mantenerme alejado de su luz… desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

ÉL bajó la vista con pesadumbre.

-Solía echarlo a la broma y decirle cosas pesadas a veces, y era porque sencillamente estaba aterrado. Es difícil manejar tus sentimientos cuando se es tan joven. A veces me digo que si hubiera ocurrido ahora habría habido dos posibilidades. O me jugaba el todo por el todo…

-O la hubieras dejado en paz, ¿no?

-Bueno, ¡No pardiez!… Su novio no estaba y ella necesitaba apoyo.

Y yo quería ser ese apoyo. Yo quería haber sido el primero en descubrirla, como la primera flor que abre sus pétalos tras la lluvia, y cuidar de ella y darle todo de mí. Pero fue imposible…

-Y ahora esa extraña fuerza los ha arrastrado al pasado… juntos.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio.

La chica tras el árbol, enjugaba las traicioneras lágrimas de emoción que asomaban a sus ojos.

Se estaba tapando aún el rostro cuando…

-¡BOMBÓN!

-¡AAAHH!

Estiró los brazos involuntariamente por el sobresalto.

Su presunto atacante perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre ella, aplastándola contra el árbol.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? Dijo el cantante entre jadeos mientras la sujetaba de los brazos para ayudarse a recuperar la postura -¿Me estabas espiando?

Su cuerpo sentía la cercanía del torso desnudo de Seiya. De éste emanaba el calor y el perfume almizclado y poderoso de su piel. Sus ojos azules estaban a escasos centímetros y bebían de los suyos. Su boca contraída en una mueca maliciosa parecía a punto de impulsarse y besarla.

¿Es que no tenía piedad? Pero prefería estar muerta que reconocerse a sí misma, que ya cedían sus defensas a semejante tortura...

-Yo…

Su mente estaba en blanco.

De pronto sus ojos tropezaron con la canasta al pie del tronco.

-¡Vine a traerles el almuerzo!

-Es verdad, ya debe ser la hora de merendar, dijo la voz de Cuprimus acercándose.

Invitó al otro kinmokiano a refrescarse en un arroyuelo cercano de límpidas aguas cantarinas que se deslizaban entre piedras rojizas y anaranjadas. El efecto final era como de aguas de fuego.

Serena jugueteó con las manos y los pies en el agua, intentando no mirar demasiado el improvisado "toilette" de los chicos.

Ya vestidos convenientemente, y sentados cómodamente sobre la manta, al fresco de un frondoso árbol de hojas de oro y naranja, los tres le hicieron honores a las viandas enviadas por Lucero.

Fiambre de almizerac, ensaladas surtidas, pan lai y unas frutas exquisitas y jugosas que parecían fresas del tamaño de una manzana.

Serena las consumió con delectación.

-¡Me encantan las fresas!

-¡Son bayanas! Dijeron los muchachos a coro.

-Hmm… bayanas… ¡Que ganas de llevarme algunas de vuelta a mi casa! ¿Crees que se puedan preparar en tarta?

-Bueno… Cuprimus se rascó la cabeza, yo no soy muy enterado respecto de la cocina, reconoció, si no fuera por esa niña Lucero, ni siquiera recordaría qué comer, agregó avergonzado, mientras su mejillas se encendían.

-Es una muchacha simpática, dijo la chica rubia sonriendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al atardecer, Seiya se encerró con el sabio en su estudio, mientras Serena y Lucero hacían conciliábulo culinario en la cocina.

Estuvieron revisando cuidadosamente viejos y polvosos libros transcritos a mano hace siglos.

Luego de algunas horas de cansadora lectura, muchos estornudos y búsqueda infructuosa…

-¡Creo que aquí hay algo! Gritó con entusiasmo Cuprimus.

-¿De qué trata?

-Aquí hay una teoría que fue escrita hace varios siglos, dice:

_"Si hipotéticamente se pudieran reunir la fuerza de los cuatro elementos de alma metálica con el poder de cuatro fuerzas elementales, durante la alineación estelar de cuatro cuerpos celestes el día cuarto del cuarto mes, existen grandes posibilidades de que el dueño de semejante poder pudiera controlar el tiempo, el espacio o en el mejor de los casos, una combinación de ambos" _

-¿Y traducido al kinmokiano sería?

El estudioso se dio una palmada en la frente, mientras una gota de vergüenza ajena resbalaba por su cabeza.

-¿No lo entiendes, estimado Seiya?

El muchacho de cabello negro sacude vigorosamente la cabeza… de izquierda a derecha.

-¡Sus medallones! Fueron elaborados seguramente con los cuatro metales principales, y con la venia del Consejo y el poder de los cuatro Consejeros de Resplandor… Y Uds debieron ponérselos el día cuarto del cuarto mes, durante la alineación de cuatro cuerpos estelares…

La información de a poco se hizo camino en el cerebro del cantante y estrella luchadora.

-¡Caray! ¡El anciano loco me engañó! ¡Me dijo que sólo eran bonitas piezas de artesanía!

Cuprimus puso cara de cansancio.

-¡Estos artefactos son únicos! La orfebrería mágica es sumamente difícil de elaborar, y si has comprendido bien, se necesitan poderes mayores para activarlos.

-Creo que eran como las cuatro de la tarde cuando nos los pusimos… barruntó Seiya.

-Necesitaremos sí o sí la ayuda del Consejo. En estos libros viejos apenas si sale la teoría, el que logró llevar estos planos a la práctica debió ser un genio… o un loco. No será nada fácil, reflexionó, puede llevarnos mucho tiempo conseguir las condiciones ideales.

-Quiero pedirte un favor… Aún no le digas todo esto a Serena. No quiero que su ánimo decaiga. Ella cree que nos marcharemos mañana mismo. Al menos dejemos que su espíritu se mantenga intacto por esta noche.

La dulzura y preocupación de Seiya conmovieron al estudioso.

-Al menos todo esto ha servido para relajarla de sus propios problemas, agregó sonriendo al escucharla reír en la cocina.

-Todo se solucionará, agregó el joven de pelo azul, con las gafas a caballo sobre la nariz y tocándole el hombro amistosamente.

Las chicas, muy orgullosamente, vinieron a invitarles a probar su experimento "transplanetario"

Una crujiente masa de lai, horneada con una capa de crema aromatizada y delgadas rebanadas de bayana apenas cocidas en el horno de leña los esperaba en el diminuto comedor.

-Es como la tarta de fresas, dijo Seiya saboréandola con fruición.

-¡Mmmhucho Memmjor! Replicó Serena, golosa, con la boca llena.

-Sus invitados sí que le hacen honor a su mesa, mi señor, comentó la aldeana, radiante y satisfecha.

-En verdad, yo soy muy distraído, pero siempre encuentro delicioso lo que me preparas, Lucero…

-¡Qué gracia! Siempre se traga todo en dos bocados apurados, ni saborea lo que le cocino.

-¡Perdóname! Respondió, compungido… siempre me apura volver a los libros. Prometo poner más atención, el entusiasmo goloso de ellos es contagioso, agregó disimulando una risa.

Seiya y su bombón, se quedaron detenidos en medio de su deleite, avergonzados. Casi había olvidado que estaban en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. La simpatía de sus anfitriones, los hacía sentir como en casa.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír de buena gana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la noche, Lucero se encaminó a la cercana aldea de Civol, con su cesta bajo el brazo.

Cuprimus se volvió a mirarlos con actitud de embarazo.

-Bueno, como no recibo visitas, sólo tengo un cuarto de invitados… Espero no se problemático.

-No será la primera vez que compartimos una habitación, ¿cierto bombón? Digo Seiya con displicencia.

Serena enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡No digas esas cosas! ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros? Por favor, no le creas, sólo está bromeando, suplicó.

-No te preocupes, bombón, esta noche seré como tu hermanito.

El sabio se sonrojó, divertido de ver la soltura y el canon de sus diálogos.

-Que pasen una buena noche, dijo haciéndoles un guiño y alejándose.

-¿Qué? ¿has visto eso? ¿nos ha guiñado?

-Ideas tuyas, bombón, se rio Seiya, guiándola de la mano en la oscuridad, hacia la habitación donde brillaban unas velas encendidas.

Continuará ^_^ wiii!


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15:  
"Huele a peligro"

-¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

Serena contempló con desaliento el estrecho y rudimentario camastro. Era como una cama de una plaza a lo más… ¡iban a dormir demasiado apretados! Lo peor dentro de todo, era la expresión golosa y complacida de su "compañero de cuarto". Parecía un verdadero lobo hambriento y feliz.

-¡Shhh! No te quejes bombón… ¿o deseas pasar otra noche como la que pasamos ayer en el bosque?

Ella sintió un escalofrío de puro recordar los aullidos de los leones negros y movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

-¡Uff, cualquier cosa, menos eso!

-Bueno, ¿Cómo deseas dormir? ¿Acurrucada en mi brazo, sobre mi pecho, espalda con espalda? Yo preferiría alguna de las dos primeras, le guiñó la estrella, tendiéndose seductoramente sobre la litera e invitándola a acercarse.

Serena iba a replicar furiosa, pero luego quedó sin respiración… ¡Eh! Espera un minuto, Seiya, ¿qué haces?

Sintió que su cara se coloreaba de golpe al rojo vivo. El cantante se había sentado y se estaba LEVANTANDO LA TÚNICA.

Seiya se volvió a mirarla, algo molesto.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿TE VAS A SACAR LA ROPA?

-¡Es claro! Esta seda natural es muy delicada, se arrugaría por completo si duermo con ella, dijo estirándola y poniéndola sobre una banqueta de madera que reposaba a los pies de la cama.

De nuevo tenía a la vista su bien esculpido cuerpo… ahogó un gemido. Cuando casi le da un ataque fue cuando vio que las botas y los leotardos seguían su camino tras la túnica.  
ÉL estaba sentado en la cama, sólo en ropa interior y la miraba desafiante, aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rubor.

-S-su-supongo que también tendré que quitarme esta bonita túnica… ¿puedes volverte por favor?

Seiya suspiró con resignación, y se volvió hacia la pared.

Serena se sacó la túnica a la velocidad del rayo, quedándose sólo con su sostén rosado y el calzón y apagó todas las velas soplando con celeridad. Su amigo se volvió a verla y aún podía contemplar su silueta delineada por la luz azulada, ya que aún entraba bastante por el ventanuco.

-Tres lunas, susurró el cantante. Pero ninguna tan hermosa como la de la Tierra… Si no estuviera rendido, te llevaría a pasear bajo su luz y te mostraría las estrellas de nuestro pedazo de firmamento.

La chica tragó saliva. Pasito a paso se fue acercando.

-Creo que espalda con espalda es la mejor opción, aceptó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Vamos bombón! ¡No te hagas la monjita! No es primera vez que duermes en mis brazos, dijo Él dándose la vuelta.

Ella sintió el calor y el perfume de su cuerpo inundando sus sentidos. ¡Era embriagador! Pero debía ser fuerte… muy fuerte… ¡Por favor!

Tras su espalda el roce de los ángulos y curvas que definían el cuerpo de Seiya.

-Creo que es hora de pegar la pestaña… su voz, aunque somnolienta, venía de tan cerca que su aliento cálido le acariciaba los hombros desnudos.

Se envolvió en la sábana como si fuera una momia. Había visto lo mismo en un Anime y con excelentes resultados.

-¿No confías en mí? Su amigo sonaba dolido. Se volvió hacia la pared y no dijo nada más.  
No podía decirle que en quien no confiaba era en ella misma… ¡Ni un poquito!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mucho rato después.

Trataba de no dormirse. Sus ojos la traicionaban.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Seiya la rozaba por detrás. Que ÉL la abrazaba posesivamente... Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho. Podía sentir hasta el más minúsculo detalle de su anatomía rozándola… Y parecía estar… bueno, algo excitado.

-Bombón… musitó.

-¡SEIYA! Gritó dándole un codazo.  
Escuchó un gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Ya me había dormido y me despiertas de esta forma? Al parecer estaba muy molesto.

¿En verdad creía que iba a tragarse esa patraña? Ella ya no era una niña inocente.

-¿Sabes? Habría preferido mejor compartir la cama con Fighter…

-¿En serio?  
Está bien, este galán se marcha a otro sitio donde no lo rechacen, dijo tironeando una de las mantas y llevándosela con él.

-¿Adónde irás?

-Creo que al granero… supongo que la paja será más cómoda que dormir con alguien que no confía en mí.

-Seiya…

-Y para que sepas, bombón, Fighter ve y siente exactamente lo mismo que yo, sus ojos son mis ojos… y sus sentimientos son los míos, invariablemente… No hace mayor diferencia que esté en mi cuerpo de hombre o de mujer.  
La malicia se podía percibir en sus palabras, las últimas que pronunció antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación y que su silueta semi desnuda se alejara en la penumbra.

Serena se quedó en silencio. Con el corazón palpitando alocadamente y un sentimiento de culpa terrible.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no lo soportaba más. Sus sentimientos se desbordaban, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un deshago amoroso… Su boca palpitaba por besarlo, sus manos, dolían de puro anhelar acariciar ese bello y noble rostro… un rostro lleno de amor sincero.

Si sucumbía, ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué sería de su obligación de concebir una heredera con Darien?

"Obligación" la palabra lo decía todo.

Lloró desconsoladamente, sintiendo que humedecía las sábanas, empapándolas de su dolor y de la vergüenza… ¿Qué pasaría si al menos por un rato dejaba de lado esa pesada carga y se olvidaba del futuro?

"No sé si estaré cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, o tomando la mejor decisión, pero ya no puedo seguirle haciendo daño. Debe saber la verdad"

Siguiendo los pasos del cantante, cogió una manta y salió a la intemperie en su búsqueda.

Afuera, las miríadas de estrellas que plagaban el firmamento parecían apoyarla. Encontró el pajar con facilidad. Entró cautelosamente. Al menos era un lugar limpio y cálido, y la luz de las tres lunas insomnes se colaba por la ventana.

-¿Seiya?

Sentado sobre unos bloques de suave y cálida paja seca y tapado con la manta hasta la cintura, el cantante tampoco había podido pegar pestaña al parecer, pero no respondió.

-Supongo que estás enojado.

-….

-Tú no entiendes, dijo ella sentándose a su lado, desde donde podía percibir el calor y el perfume de su piel a través de casi todos sus sentidos, pero intentando fuertemente ignorarlos – TENGO QUE CASARME CON DARIEN SI O SI.

Luego de un rato de empedernido silencio, ÉL se volvió a mirarla. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el enojo.

-¿Porqué, Bombón?

-Porque… ¡se supone que en el futuro seremos pareja y tendremos una hija!  
(Dijo de un tirón como si de un diálogo aprendido se tratase, y se calló para sí misma que ya la conocía, no quería agregar más dolor al desconcierto reflejado en esos ojos color de noche azul)

-¿EL FUTURO? Casi gritó Seiya.

A pesar de que intentaba controlarse, sus nervios sencillamente estaban al borde del colapso. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué había venido? El sólo pensar que estaba a escasos centímetros de Él, envuelta tan sólo en una manta y llevando sólo ropa interior debajo… Cuando sus dedos escocían por deslizarse por esa piel suave y pálida, cuando sus labios abrasaban por besar la boca delicada que le decía esas cosas tan crueles…

-¡El futuro… es un intangible, bombón! Mira esta gente de Civol y Resplandor, ¡Son felices! ¡No tiene idea de la tragedia que sacudirá Kinmoku cuando ataque Sailor Galaxia en más de 5.000 años más! ¿Quién va a decírselos? ¿Tú?

Serena lo miró, asustada. Nunca lo había visto así. Tan desesperado, tan indefenso y a la vez tan furioso.

-Yo no…

-Ellos viven día al día al máximo, Ignorando lo que pasará más adelante y así es como debe ser. El futuro es algo improbable. Puede cambiar sólo un pequeñísimo detalle y ya no será el mismo. En cambio el ahora…

Sintió que la mano de él se posaba en la suya.

-Seiya…

Sus lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de nuevo, cuando apenas empezaban a secarse. Ella también estaba rendida. Cansada de esta lucha contra sí misma, que sólo le causaba daño. Aún sentía el calor del breve beso que le había robado hace apenas un par de días.

La otra mano del cantante le rozó la mejilla y vio que la expresión amargada de ÉL se suavizaba al sentirla húmeda.

-El futuro, bombón… se hace día con día. Con cada decisión, acertada o errada, vamos labrando nuestro destino. No dejes que un Augur barato te obligue a hacer algo que no deseas de todo corazón… ¿Lo amas?

-…

-¿LO AMAS?

-¡Quiero mucho a Darien!

ÉL se volvió hacia la pared.  
Murmuró entre dientes.

-Ya lo sé. Me lo dejaste claro cuando te supliqué que me dejaras reemplazarlo… y ya he tenido suficiente de esto. No voy a humillarme más. Voy a dedicarme a ser sólo el amigo que pides y que necesitas, Bombón…  
Su voz sonaba a camino del sollozo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Algo estalló dentro de su pecho. La angustia y el dolor, la injusticia… Los años de extrañarlo, de torturarse diciéndose que había perdido la oportunidad, que nunca volvería a verlo… la frase de Rei rebotando día a día en su cabeza "Pero tú tienes a Darien".

-Tal vez, tal vez… ya no lo amo... Creí que lo amaba, tal vez lo amé, no lo sé...

Tal vez sólo era una niña que se sentía afortunada y feliz de creerse correspondida, mimada, favorecida con su compañía y con las migajas de amor que conseguía de él. Orgullosa de que un chico mayor y guapo se fijara en mí, a pesar de mis defectos. Se sentía bien caminar de su brazo, aunque le diera fastidio.

Seiya se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido.

-Entonces apareciste tú. Y no pude evitar compararlos. Pensé que era injusto para Darien, así que reprimí como pude lo que sentía cuando me cuidabas, cuando eras tan bueno conmigo… Te seguía vergonzosamente a todos lados como un perrito y aún así, me negaba a ponerle un nombre.

Ella enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Aún le parecía irreal que le estuviera diciendo esto… después de tanto tiempo guardando sus dudas, su desilusión, desbordando la represa de ternura, atracción y necesidad que sentía por Seiya, sencillamente había explotado.

La mano de ÉL le rozaba el cabello dorado suelto sobre la espalda. Intentaba consolarla, a pesar de que el dolor fuera mayor en su propio pecho, asaetado cruelmente por un carámbano de hielo.

¿Qué haré? Se dijo la chica.

-Soy tuyo, Bombón. Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa información… y conmigo… Tú decides, agregó volviéndose de nuevo contra la pared, sintiendo la quemazón en su rostro.

Serena se incorporó, hincándose sobre la paja, que picaba en sus rodillas.

La sábana que la cubría se deslizó con un ¡flippp! melodioso de sus hombros y cayó de sus caderas, dejándola sólo en sujetador y calzón rosa.

-¿Y si pudiera olvidarme del futuro sólo por esta noche, qué harías, Seiya?

El joven estrella se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión. La había anhelado y presentido tanto… y ahora se sentía congelado, paralizado.

Serena se preguntó si tal vez…

-¿No te gusto entonces?

Seiya impulsó su torso hacia adelante y cogió sus labios en los suyos. La besó con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarla.

NOTA: Ah… me odiarán XD pero Continuará!


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16:  
"Lluvia de estrellas"

Al día siguiente…

(Hola lector s, pequeña broma, jejejeje XD perdón solo no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de trollear un poco, la verdad soy muy tímida, si no contesto las reviews es porque no se me ocurre que decir aparte de muchas gracias y una J pero aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios y tal vez más adelante, ¡Hasta puedan ayudarme con un pequeño voto a decidir una parte del futuro de los protagonistas!… . De momento sólo puedo decir, ¡mil gracias! Sus REVIEWS me hacen muy feliz y desearía que se atrevieran a poner algunas críticas para mejorar, por favor :D )

Aquí si damos comienzo al capítulo,

¿En qué íbamos? Ah… ya recuerdo:

…"El joven estrella se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima expresión. La había anhelado y presentido tanto… y ahora se sentía congelado, paralizado.

Serena se preguntó si tal vez…

-¿No te gusto entonces?

Seiya impulsó su torso hacia adelante y cogió sus labios en los suyos. La besó con suavidad, como si temiera lastimarla"...

Serena sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo semidesnudo. La piel se le erizó y se le puso la carne de gallina. El roce delicado de su boca saboreando la suya era exquisitamente placentero, haciendo que sus sentidos sencillamente se perdieran en medio del éxtasis.

-Seiya… murmuró, intentando respirar un poco en medio de la tormenta de besos que se le venía encima.

Los brazos del cantante la atrajeron con suavidad, sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y luego sus manos grandes pero suaves recorrieron su espalda, masajéandola, bajando y subiendo entre su cuello y su cintura. Ella lo imitó, hundiendo sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera y luego acariciando el torso de él, mientras sus bocas comenzaban a conocerse mejor y se adentraban y compenetraban aún más, invitando a sus lenguas a participar de la fiesta gozosa.

La lengua de Él comenzó a explorar su boca, con pequeños punteos y estocadas, antes de recorrer sus dientes y encías, y posesionarse totalmente, fusionándose finalmente con la suya en un intercambio de roces y escapes…

-Ahh… se le escapó un gemido. ¿Dios, si eso eran sólo eran sus besos, como sería hacer el amor con él?

Apoyó las palmas en el pecho de la estrella y muy a su pesar, empujó para separar su contacto por un segundo.

-Seiya, yo… no sé cómo decirlo… pero… ya he estado con mi novio, ¿Tú entiendes? No quería que creyeras que yo… lo miró, avergonzada desde debajo del flequillo.

Lo que no dijo, fue que en verdad no lo había pasado muy bien. Ella había aceptado todo lo que viniera de Darien, de todas formas, no habían hecho el amor muchas veces, porque él temía que ella quedara embarazada y así quedara truncada su carrera por tener que mantener a una esposa y un hijo. Todas las veces había sido más bien frío, mecánico y sólo le había preguntado si estaba bien… nunca había monitoreado demasiado sus sensaciones, como si creyera que si se dejaban llevar por completo perdería el control de la situación. Se preguntaba si tal vez, esta vez, sería diferente.

-Bombón… Él la miró con su rostro encendido, la mirada dulce y honesta, y los ojos brillantes, como si la noche se hubiera apoderado de ellos y estuvieran saturados de azul y de estrellas titilantes – Eso no es importante, dijo con ternura, acariciando su cabello, - lo que importa es lo que sintamos aquí, agregó posando con suavidad su dedos en el pecho de ella a la altura del corazón, luego la acercó un poco más, para que apoyara la oreja en su desnudo pecho, -¿escuchas? Mi emoción es tan grande que temo que mi corazón explote de felicidad…

El corazón de Seiya… un corazón que latía con tanta fuerza, como un caballo desbocado en una pradera… ¿Era el amor lo que lo hacía saltar de esa manera? Apoyó la mano en su propio corazón y descubrió lo que sospechaba: "ambos latían al unísono".

El cantante se apoderó de su mano. Comenzó besando sus dedos y fue subiendo hasta el hombro, alternando los besos con suaves lametones y mordidas, hasta que sintió calor y escalofríos. Repitió la operación con el otro brazo, dejando su boca juguetear entre su clavícula y su cuello… subiendo a mordisquear y saborear las orejas de Serena.

Sintió como lamía sus mejillas afiebradas y tornaba a besarla de nuevo, mientras sus manos se permitían posarse en sus pechos.

-Son tan hermosos, dijo separándose un minuto de ella para contemplarlos.

-¿No son muy pequeños? Los de Fighter… agregó con un sonrojo…

-Son del tamaño justo, como dos rosas, sonrió Él, acunándolos es sus manos cálidas y tersas.

Serena sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima y rió nerviosamente cuando Él le desabrochó el brassiere rosado con conejitos.

Entonces, Él los cogió con respeto, como si fueran fina porcelana y agachándose, los saturó de besos… los masajeó con movimientos circulares y los lamió enfebrecidamente… para culminar succionándolos y lamiéndolos alternadamente.

Serena se sentía en el cielo, los gemidos se le escapaban vergonzosamente sin que pudiera controlarlos. Jamás había sentido algo así, se encontraba tan excitada que realmente ya no le importaba cosa alguna, sólo que la hiciera suya de una vez por todas… pero parece que Él iba a esperar a tenerla totalmente enloquecida… ¿Es que quería que suplicara? Pensó mientras sentía que su rostro se coloreaba enfebrecido aún más todavía.

-Esta noche eres mía, Bombón… le susurró al oído.

Ella había ido poco a poco acercándose y ahora podía sentir su vientre, ardiendo, justo debajo suyo y casi son notarlo, el volumen y la dureza de su entrepierna habían ido cambiando de forma paulatina. Sin proponérselo, se había estado frotando indecorosamente contra ese obstáculo mientras se besaban de nuevo y sólo ahora recién lo notaba, sintiéndose al borde de perder la razón... El almizclado perfume de su piel también la estaba intoxicando… Seiya parecía estar tan excitado como ella, pero sabía mantener controladas sus emociones con mayor maestría. ¿Qué tanta experiencia tendría?

De pronto, Él la hizo volverse y quedarse sentada de espaldas.

-Seiya, ¿qué?

-Shhh….

Sintió el calor de todo su maravilloso cuerpo egregio, directamente apegado en su espalda desnuda. El aliento candente de Él le cosquilleaba las orejas, cuando comenzó de nuevo a lamérselas y a succionarle el cuello, como un vampiro sexy… sus manos, que acariciaban otra vez sus pechos, comenzaron a resbalarse, haciendo círculos y bajando, bajando peligrosamente, hasta que sus dedos ingresaron al terreno inexplorado de su ropa interior rosa…

¡Con cuánta delicadeza y sensualidad comenzaron a masajear sus dedos su zona delicada!

Se sentía totalmente húmeda, caliente y pegajosa… Su botón de amor, aún inexperto, comenzó a dilatarse e inflamarse merced al gentil ir y venir de la estimulación recibida…

Los dedos audaces y aventureros de Seiya encontraron la puerta preparada y expedita, más se llevó un breve sobresalto al descubrir cuán candente y mojado estaba el interior. Pequeños gimoteos irrefrenables se le escapaban a su adorada Princesa al sentir como ellos se adentraban en su cavidad.

De pronto, Él se detuvo y giró a medias a Serena conteniendo su mentón con la palma. Sus pupilas estaban delirantes de ferocidad y apetito y una muda pregunta flotaba en ellos…

-¿Bombón?

-¿Sí, Seiya? Se le dificultó articular palabras, como si tuviera la lengua trababa y la boca seca.

-¿En verdad deseas ser toda mía esta noche? Seré comprensivo si te arrepientes, pero debes decírmelo ahora, si no, no podré responder de mí, agregó con la voz enronquecida.

-Sí, Seiya, con toda el alma…

Él la contempló por breves segundos, atesorando la imagen de sus mejillas perladas de sudor y ardientes de deseo insatisfecho.

-¡Te adoro, mi preciosa princesa! Le dijo abrazándola con ternura esta vez, por un instante. ¡Había esperado tanto por este momento que sólo había imaginado o vislumbrado en sueños! No podía ser real…

La ayudó a tenderse sobre una de las mantas. Con suavidad, deslizó el calzón de Serena hasta sus tobillos y terminando de quitárselo lo puso al lado… El mismo camino siguió el bóxer que lo cubría.

Serena observó con delectación el sonrojo que le producía estar totalmente desnudo frente a ella. Lo miró con curiosidad. Su masculinidad, orgullosa, erguida y perfecta, inflamada y enrojecida de puro codiciarla, le producía una extraña ternura… y un salvaje y apremiante deseo de tenerla en su interior.

Seiya se tendió sobre Serena, apoyando su vientre en el de ella y avanzando lentamente sobre él. Su miembro comenzó a deslizarse hacia adentro y no se detuvo hasta que no llegó hasta el fondo de su satinada y sedosa vagina. Ambos soltaron suspiros de alivio y satisfacción.

Deliciosamente, Él comenzó a balancearse en un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo, estando a punto de separarse y luego, a último momento, volviendo a entrar de rondón en ella.

Primero fue muy suave, casi un jugueteo. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, el ritmo de sus movimientos fue volviéndose más apremiante y lujurioso, posesivo y urgente. Las caderas de Seiya se apegaban y despegaban de ella con frenesí…

Sin embargo, a pesar del delirio, aún tenía tiempo para agacharse a besarla de vez en cuando, mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle si paraba o si le hacía daño.

Ella apenas podía articular palabras en medio de sus jadeos frenéticos, casi pequeños aulliditos de placer, sentía su cerebro cocinarse o sus pensamientos, tabúes, sentimientos de culpa y aprehensiones, volatibilizarse como por ensalmo. Como si hubiera huido por fin, abierto sus alas y escapado de todo ese lastre que venía arrastrando por años…

Una sensación única en que los segundos minutos, años, siglos y generaciones se aovillaban para formar, de una vez por todas, un todo armónico y con sentido… Como si ecos de un pasado anterior y compartido pugnaran por salir a flote de sus almas.

De pronto cuando sentía su espíritu aún más etéreo todavía, el roce, la fricción y la emoción llegaron a la masa crítica… Sencillamente no pudo sostenerlo por más tiempo y el choque de las tres cosas fue demasiado para su organismo y la explosión volcánica en su interior colapsó sus sentidos y se tradujo en que por unos segundos su mente quedó en un blanco vacío y total y un gemido agudo, casi un grito, le atravesó el alma y le subió por la garganta y una serie de gimoteos breves, roncos y sucesivos, escapó de su boca, como una bandada de pajarillos, hasta dejarle casi exánime…

-¡Ah, Bombón! La expresión de felicidad y satisfacción en el rostro ruborizado de Seiya era total… Además, ya no podía contenerse a sí mismo… Con un gruñido, la cogió de la cadera, levantándola, y hundiéndose más aún en el fondo mismo de su ser, con una progresión de punzazos desenfrenados que la hendían por completo, para terminar con una pujante emisión candente que la desbordó completamente, en medio de una sucesión de resuellos broncos.

El cantante la depositó con suavidad sobre el improvisado lecho. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a regularizarse. Lleno de consideración, se tendió a su lado y la abrigó, envolviéndola con sus brazos cálidos y tapando a ambos con la manta que trajera Serena.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mi dulce princesa?

Ella le miró, con el infinito amor de las culpas exoneradas, sabiendo que ya habían traspasado ese límite, se habían permitido al fin lo que sus almas sabían desde un principio, y asintió en silencio.

-¿Sabes bombón? Cuando elegí la Tierra para buscar a la Princesa aún no habíamos percibido ningún vestigio de ella, le contó Seiya, con voz aún enronquecida. Fue tu luz la que me guió por el espacio… Y a pesar de las protestas de mis hermanos, elegí Japón y elegí Tokyo… Porque no podía sustraerme a la atracción que ejercías sobre mí y porque sabía que estarías triste y que me necesitabas…

La incredulidad y la conmoción se apoderaron de Serena.

-¿Cómo?

Seiya se tocó la frente con un gesto vago.

-Cuando me eligieron Guardia Real no sólo fue por mi energía y mi capacidad de liderazgo… sabes que también puedo ser apasionadamente imprevisible e irreflexivo. También influyó en eso que mis poderes crecían con fuerza en mi interior.

-Gracias… musitó ella con sencillez, abrazándose aún más a Él como una hiedra sedienta.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? Replicó, sonriente y divertido.

-Porque me cuidaste siempre… y sufriste mucho por hacerlo, respondió Serena, cuyas lágrimas pugnaban por derramarse mejilla abajo.

-¡Es verdad! por acercarme mucho a la Luna me quemé en su fuego ¿no? Fui un engreído creyendo que podría retirarme indemne… Pusiste una flecha aquí que traspasó mi alma inmortal, dijo apoyando la manecita de ella contra su pecho desnudo.

-Seiya…

-Ahora puedo hacer esto… Antes temía que te lastimara o que vieras más de lo que yo quería mostrar, agregó con un sonrojo. ¿Recuerdas el Concierto?

Nebulosamente, ella aún sentía la curiosa sensación de haber sentido los pensamientos de la Estrella directamente en su cabeza, haber sentido vértigo cuando sus horizontes mentales se expandieron y se le permitió contemplar parte del Cosmos y percibir una fracción del dolor del pueblo Kinmokiano al ser devastado por Sailor Galaxia.

-¡Es verdad! Eso que hiciste… El asintió con alegría.

La mente de Seiya golpeó la puerta de la suya y poco a poco está se abrió con gentileza, igual que la vez anterior. Entonces, ambas almas pudieron abrazarse gozosamente, y la calidez de su espíritu, terminó de emborronar cualquier oscuridad, y la luz llegó hasta los terrenos más recónditos e inexplorados de su Espíritu Inmortal. ¡Nunca más lo sentiría solo, incomprendido y vacío! Era como tocar cada estrella del Universo, fusionarse en su luz, bañarse en gotas de luna y dejar que el resplandor de su esencia la envolviera y cobijara con ternura.

-¡Te amo, mi bombón! (Sintió en el interior de su mente) y con un pequeño esfuerzo, ella también pudo responder: -¡Yo también te amo, Seiya!

Mientras sus almas, sumidas en la danza de cortejo más antigua y primordial del mundo, se enlazaban y fundían en comunicación perfecta, como dos mitades que el tiempo, el espacio, y la mísera brevedad de lo material se habían dado el trabajo de separar.

El cansancio rindió por fin a la feliz y novel pareja de enamorados, que se durmieron con las manos y las psiques aunadas, cuando las tres lunas de Kinmoku comenzaban a empalidecer y la madrugada hacía su entrada escénica.

Continuará… (Agotada física y mentalmente, pero feliz :D)


End file.
